Me, The Fellowship, And I
by LeggoMyLegolas40
Summary: Thranduil sends Enellewyn and Legolas to Rivendell as Messengers. The pair of friends join the Fellowship. But what happens when Enellewyn suddenly has new feelings for Legolas? Sequel to Me And My Best Friend's Wedding!
1. Gollum Has Escaped

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Poo. (I might not write disclaimers for every chapter. It's a bit of a nuisance.)  
  
This is my new story: Me, The Fellowship, and I.  
  
On with the story then.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
-Mirkwood, the third age, the year 3017  
  
Legolas and Enellewyn sat in the gardens talking and laughing.  
  
"Can, you believe we almost got married?" Legolas asked incredulously. Enellewyn shook her head and chuckled.  
  
"But we weren't, thanks to my brilliant mind," Enellewyn said.  
  
"Your brilliant mind? It was I who thought up the whole plan!" Legolas said, looking at Enellewyn skeptically. They were interrupted by one of the palace guards.  
  
"My lord?" Legolas looked at the elf.  
  
"What is it, Sirion?" Legolas asked.  
  
"There's a visitor for you, sir," he said. Legolas looked at Enellewyn and she tilted her head and shrugged.  
  
"Thank you, Sirion." The elf nodded and then traipsed back to his post. Legolas and Enellewyn got up and entered the palace.  
  
They arrived in the throne room and a tall man was conversing with King Thranduil.  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas exclaimed, happy to see his old friend again. Aragorn turned around.  
  
"Legolas! Enellewyn! It is good to see you, but I came on behalf of more important business," Aragorn said urgently. Enellewyn noticed that Aragorn was holding a rope.  
  
He gave it a slight jerk and a thin, pale, gangly creature came out from behind Aragorn  
  
It had a deeply set scowl on its face and was murmuring curses. Enellewyn could hear a few snippets of what it was saying.  
  
"Nassty elves. We hates them, preciousss. Yess." Enellewyn looked at it oddly. It seemed that it was talking to no one in particular, but to itself.  
  
"This is the creature Gollum. Gandalf and I have worked hard and long to hunt him down until I finally captured him in the Dead Marshes." Aragorn said gravely. Gollum tried to crawl away, but Aragorn gave him another sharp tug. He was pulled back and he glared up at Aragorn odiously.  
  
"Gandalf requested that I bring him to Mirkwood to be held captive by the elves for a time," Aragorn said. Legolas looked at his father and he nodded.  
  
"We will keep him locked in our dungeons." Legolas said to his friend.  
  
"Thank you, nin-mellon (my friend)," Aragorn said gratefully. He handed Legolas the rope that was holding Gollum. "I must take my leave. I have other important errands to tend to," Aragorn said, nodding thanks to Thranduil. With that, Aragorn swept out of the palace and disappeared into the forest.  
  
"Take him to our deepest dungeons. Make sure his cell is locked securely and has tight watch on it at all times," Thranduil said to his son. Legolas nodded.  
  
"Yes, Ada," he said. He gave the rope a light tug. Gollum complied crossly. Once again, he was muttering things to himself, cursing the elves.  
  
Enellewyn stepped behind him, tapping him with her foot if he ever stopped. More than once did he spin around and glare at her with contempt.  
  
They delved even deeper down into the palace. The corridors were narrow and torches lit the way. The smell was dank and musty. They got to one of the last cells and Legolas pushed Gollum in.  
  
He pulled the rope over his head and coiled it around his arm.  
  
"Let's take the first watch," Legolas said to Enellewyn. She nodded and leaned on the wall, watching Gollum stonily.  
  
He was crouching in a corner and you could hear him mumbling incoherently to himself.  
  
"I kind of pity him," Legolas said, looking at Gollum. Enellewyn stared at Gollum as he squatted in the corner, whispering obscenities.  
  
"He must've had a sad life," Enellewyn said, somewhat sympathetic towards the creature. Gollum turned his head towards them slowly. He made a guttural sound and threw his head forward. 'Gollum! Gollum!'  
  
"Nassty elves!" His voice was harsh and throaty.  
  
"They keep us locked here in this dark prison!" Gollum whimpered. Enellewyn furrowed her eyebrow. She looked at Legolas but he was looking at Gollum contemplatively.  
  
"Yes, preciousss. We hates nassty elves," again the tone of his voice switched rapidly.  
  
"Stupid elves!" Gollum slammed his fist down on the moldy floor of his cell.  
  
"We chokes them, and then they goes in the dark prison!"  
  
"Yess, preciousss!" Gollum cackled evilly. Legolas's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"We better keep a very close watch on him," Legolas warned Enellewyn. She nodded, looking at Gollum warily.  
  
A few hours passed and Legolas and Enellewyn still watched the pitiful creature, their eyes never leaving his bent figure.  
  
"If I have to stay in here any longer I think I am going to release my lunch!" Enellewyn said, looking a bit claustrophobic, not to mention nauseous.  
  
"Let's go take a walk in the forest, the air is cleaner there," Enellewyn said, standing up and stretching her stiff limbs.  
  
"We cannot leave him here," Legolas said, talking about Gollum. Enellewyn thought for a moment.  
  
"How about we bring him with us," Enellewyn suggested.  
  
**  
  
The weather was fair and the sun greeted them through the branches of the trees.  
  
Legolas and Enellewyn walked through the peaceful woods on a trodden dirt path. Two guards accompanied them to watch the sneaky creature.  
  
Gollum was ahead of them, secured by a rope. This time, Enellewyn held the rope as Gollum loped along. They came to a large oak tree and Gollum looked up at it.  
  
He took a running start and tried to scramble up it. Enellewyn jerked him back and he fell back down to the ground.  
  
He screeched and hissed at Enellewyn. She backed up a step.  
  
"Come on, Enellewyn, where's the harm in letting him climb the tree. We will just have to watch him more carefully," Legolas said in commiseration. Enellewyn looked at Gollum and then at the tree hesitantly.  
  
"Alright," she said, finally. She let go of the rope and Gollum eagerly began to climb up the massive oak tree. The four elves watched him as he rapidly ascended towards the topmost branches.  
  
Legolas directed the two guards to keep watch on Gollum and they nodded in understanding.  
  
For the next few months, Legolas and Enellewyn took Gollum out on walks and let him climb the oak tree when the weather was reasonable.  
  
"This should be good for his mind, for it has darkened much," Legolas said, looking at the bony form climb the trees. Gollum had become cleverer everyday, he could now hang from the branches by his feet as well as his hands.  
  
"It is nearly time to get back," Enellewyn said, looking at the distance the sun had moved since they had stepped outside.  
  
"Come, Gollum!" Legolas beckoned for the creature to come down but he refused. The elf guards that had been assigned to keep watch began calling to him, but it was to no avail.  
  
Legolas sighed.  
  
"You will both have to guard him during the night," he said to the two elf sentinels. They nodded and watched Gollum unemotionally.  
  
Legolas and Enellewyn began to walk back to the palace. Enellewyn looked behind her shoulder occasionally.  
  
"What if he does not come down?" Enellewyn asked.  
  
"Then one of us will have to go up and retrieve him," Legolas said simply.  
  
**  
  
The next day they returned to the tree. The guards were standing just as they had left them the day before.  
  
"Has he shown any sign of coming down?" Legolas asked, looking up into the boughs of the lofty tree.  
  
"No, my lord," Sirion said.  
  
Suddenly and orc jumped out from behind a tree, waving it's scimitar menacingly.  
  
"Enellewyn!" Legolas yelled. He shot an arrow, piercing the orc in the neck. It let out a grunt and then fell to the forest floor, black blood spewing out of its fatal wound.  
  
Numerous orcs jumped out and began to attack. Enellewyn whipped out an arrow and bent her bowstring. She aimed and fired at a particularly repulsive orc, killing it instantaneously.  
  
The skirmish raged on until the orcs relented and fled back into the forest. Legolas looked around, making sure no one had been wounded or killed. Everyone was still alive, but Enellewyn was cursing in Elvish.  
  
"What is it, Enellewyn?" Legolas asked, coming up behind her.  
  
"Gollum! He escaped with them!" Enellewyn cried out in anguish. Legolas cursed under his breath.  
  
"We must tell my father," Legolas said. Enellewyn nodded and they walked back to the palace quickly, the guards following.  
  
**  
  
Legolas went into his father's study, leaving Enellewyn to wait outside the door.  
  
Thranduil was at his desk, sifting through parchments. He looked up when he heard Legolas enter.  
  
"Legolas," he acknowledged.  
  
"Ada, Gollum has escaped," Legolas said, bluntly. "We took him on his walk, but he wouldn't come down from the tree, as he usually does. The guards were forced to spend the night, taking turns watching him. In the morning we were ambushed by a band of orcs and Gollum was able to escape with them without us noticing," Legolas said.  
  
Thranduil rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
  
**  
  
When Legolas exited his father's study, Enellewyn stood up from her position on the floor.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said that we are to go to Imladris as messengers, to inform Lord Elrond of Gollum's escapade," Legolas said.  
  
"When?" Enellewyn inquired.  
  
"Tomorrow at dawn," Legolas said. "So I suggest you start packing."  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*` *`*  
  
Good? Bad? Give me your feedback! I hope I got Gollum/Smeagol's dialect correct.  
  
Press that periwinkle blue button! 


	2. To Rivendell We Go!

Disclaimer: Legolas: I just found out that LeggoMyLegolas40 doesn't own anything!  
Enellewyn: Haha! She owns me!  
Legolas: Well Tolkien owns me! He's better!  
Enellewyn: Humph! ::scowls::  
  
Thanks for all your reviews! I'm glad you liked the first chapter!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The orange and yellow sun rose steadily and quietly. In Mirkwood, Legolas, and King Thranduil's only son, was just beginning to awake.  
  
Legolas got out of bed hastily and ran a brush through his hair until it was smooth. He braided it quickly and got dressed in a tunic and leggings, before lacing up his travel worn boots. He strapped his quiver of arrows onto his back and seized his bow from its station on the chair. Grabbing his pack, he headed out the doors swiftly; the comfortable weight of his weapons caused his lips to quirk up in a small smile.  
  
Only a few servants were out and about amongst the halls and Legolas turned a corner. He exited the palace, making a beeline towards the stables.  
  
As Legolas stepped in, he breathed in the deep earthy scent and exhaled contentedly. Most of the horses were still asleep in their stalls, but he could here restless neighing and whinnying coming from the farther end.  
  
When he came to the source, he wasn't surprised to see his own grey horse, Celeb, stamping and banging his gleaming hooves against the sturdy wooden stall door.  
  
"'Quel amrun (Good morning)," Legolas said, petting his velvety nose affectionately. Celeb snorted blissfully, nestling his nose into Legolas's neck.  
  
Legolas hastily took the bridle from its hook and Celeb immediately drew away. Legolas murmured quiet reassurances, trying to persuade him to walk closer. Finally Celeb gave in and grudgingly obliged to Legolas's persistent approach.  
  
Before long, Legolas was leading Celeb out into the sunlight. The saddle was comfortably perched on Celeb's back and he had his bridle on, much to Celeb's displeasure.  
  
Enellewyn had just arrived and she also had her leather pack in hand.  
  
"I will wait for you," Legolas said. Enellewyn nodded and disappeared inside the stables.  
  
**  
  
Enellewyn walked quietly, so as not to wake the slumbering horses. When she came to Anarya's stall, she took a carrot she had stolen from the kitchens out of her pocket.  
  
Slowly, Anarya cracked an eye open. When she saw the food that was being held out to her, she quickly lunged for it, before Enellewyn could take it away. She munched on her snack happily while Enellewyn opened the stall door without her noticing.  
  
Enellewyn took the leather bridle from its hook and put it on Anarya as she finished the last of her carrot. As Enellewyn secured all the buckles and ties, Anarya sniffed at her pockets, searching for more hidden treats.  
  
Enellewyn placed the saddle on her back and secured her girth. Once she was finished, she led the proud chestnut mare out onto the dirt path where Legolas and Celeb were waiting for them.  
  
**  
  
Soon the two riders and their horses arrived at the entrance gates where a small group of elves were waiting to see them off. Thranduil and Enellewyn's parents were among them.  
  
Legolas and Enellewyn were already perched atop their horses' backs and were only waiting for Thranduil to let them take off.  
  
"Vanya sulie, my son (Fair winds)," Thranduil said.  
  
"Namaarie Ada. Tenna' san' (Farewell, father/dad. Until then)," Legolas said, holding his father's gaze.  
  
"Namaarie Ada, Naneth," Enellewyn said to her parents, who were standing next to Thranduil.  
  
"Be wary, my daughter," Enellewyn's father warned. Enellewyn nodded, knowing of the many dangerous creatures that were lurking about. She gave her mother a nod of silent farewell.  
  
She waved slightly, leaning on her husband's shoulder, and the pair urged their horses to walk forward. The group stayed where they were until the two figures diminished into the dense trees and foliage that was Mirkwood forest.  
  
Only, they did not know that it would be a very long time until they would meet again.  
  
**  
  
The two elves rode in a peaceful silence, the only sound being their horses' gentle footfalls on the trampled dirt path.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas took a shining elven dagger from within his boot and held it up to a ray of sunlight that had managed to leak through the branches of the ancient trees.  
  
The blade was flawless, except for a small speck of white on its cool metal surface.  
  
"Do you remember when we got chased by that monstrous spider?" Legolas asked Enellewyn thoughtfully.  
  
"How could I forget?" Enellewyn snorted at the memory of their foolishness.  
  
"I never could get that piece of spider web off," Legolas said reminiscently. For a short moment both companions were lost in their adventurous childhood memories.  
  
They rode on for a few hours, trotting every once in a while to settle their fidgety horses. Soon night fell and Legolas and Enellewyn still rode on, using the moonlight to guide their path. They rode on for two more days until stopping to rest up a bit, as the horses needed to drink and restore their energy.  
  
They made a small camp by a stream and let their horses drink and graze on the grass nearby. Enellewyn took a lembas wafer out of her pack and bit a small portion off of it. As it went down her throat and settled in her stomach, she immediately felt as if she had just eaten a whole meal.  
  
"Enellewyn, stop eating all of our food!" Legolas taunted playfully. Enellewyn scowled and tossed a rock at his turned back. She sat down on the ground and leaned against a conveniently placed stone.  
  
After their short rest, they gathered Celeb and Anarya and resumed their journey. The days passed quickly for Enellewyn, and soon they were outside the borders of Mirkwood forest and were about to travel through the Misty Mountains.  
  
**  
  
They had now been traveling for six days and were practically halfway to Rivendell. The mountains were darker and gloomier, but Earendil (A/N That's that star right? If it's not, feel free to correct me!) and the luminous moon was still visible.  
  
Night drew closer, and the son began to disappear beyond the horizon, setting the sky in hues of orange, pinks, and yellows. Stars soon filled the sky and Legolas and Enellewyn were left riding in the gloom.  
  
"Do you remember the rumors of a ghost that haunted the Misty Mountains?" Enellewyn asked Legolas, trying to break the unbearable silence. Legolas was silent for a moment.  
  
"No, but I do recall scaring you out of your wits one night," Legolas said, laughing quietly.  
  
"Well I did get vengeance on you for that. I remember you were in the gardens with that silly she-elf you had been smitten with for the longest time. I crept up on the both of you, dressed in white with flour all over me. You screamed like a girl and your lady-friend, what was her name? Olasawen? She leaped into your arms and knocked you to the ground! I was teasing you for weeks!" Enellewyn erupted into laughter.  
  
A blush rose up from Legolas's boots. The tips of his ears had flamed bright scarlet, as well as his cheeks. As Enellewyn laughed, an arrow whizzed by, grazing her ear ever so slightly.  
  
She turned her head to see a large party of goblins. Some had intimidating crossbows, caked with dried blood from previous victims. Others were armed with scimitars and spears, and were waving them in the air threateningly.  
  
There were thirty against two elves. True, they were elves, but were still greatly out numbered. Before Enellewyn could react, three of the repugnant orcs were already on the ground, dead. Each was impaled with one elegant, but deadly, elvish arrow, presumably from Legolas's bow.  
  
Enellewyn quickly whipped her bow out and fitted it with an arrow. She bent her bowstring and fired. There was a horrible screech and the goblin fell to the ground.  
  
Its comrades looked on in disbelief, rage, and perhaps idiocy. Then they attacked. Anarya reared and Enellewyn fell off, being caught unawares. She helplessly watched as Anarya bolted off into the distance with Celeb.  
  
Enellewyn unsheathed her sword and began to hack at the orcs, which were now coming in large waves. As she slashed into the dark flesh of a goblin, blood spewed from its wound, spraying Enellewyn effectively. She felt a few drops land in her mouth and felt like vomiting.  
  
As she plowed down endless numbers of orcs, she could see Legolas's golden- topped head amongst the chaos. Unexpectedly, she felt a small breeze by her shoulder. Suddenly, the orc in front of her who had been giving her a hard time had a white-feathered arrow protruding from its neck. It wasn't one of Legolas's arrows and Enellewyn found herself momentarily distracted from the battle at hand.  
  
She turned around to only find that a group of elves were coming to their aid, riding on high steeds. In no time, the remaining orcs were slain. As Enellewyn wiped the putrid black blood from her sword, she tried to find Legolas.  
  
He was conversing with the mysterious elves that had come to their rescue. Upon closer examination, she recognized two elves that were at the head of the assembly.  
  
**  
  
"What are you doing all the way east of the Misty Mountains?" Legolas asked the newcomers curiously.  
  
"We were just checking the area for any other orcs. A large party had gotten too close to Imladris for our Ada's comfort, so he sent us to check the area." But their conversation was interrupted by a happy shout.  
  
"Elladan! Elrohir!" Enellewyn had appeared beside Legolas. "What are you both doing here? Shouldn't you be back in Rivendell?"  
  
"The question is, what are you both doing here?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"We were on our way to Rivendell," Legolas explained. "My Ada sent Enellewyn and me as messengers."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir had looks of interest etched on their still eerily identical faces.  
  
"Well, you may travel with us. We were heading back to Rivendell anyway. I'm sure Ada will be satisfied with our work," Elrohir said, surveying the carcasses that littered the ground.  
  
"We can't just leave them here," Legolas said, also inspecting the battlefield, littered with dead orc bodies.  
  
"True. We have to burn them then," Elladan said, jumping down from his horse on light feet. The other elves followed his example and began to drag the corpses into one pile with Legolas, Enellewyn, Elladan, and Elrohir's help.  
  
Once all the bodies were heaped in a mound, Elrohir removed a flint from his pack and struck it against a rock. A few sparks flew onto the remainss and they began to smoke.  
  
"Well now that that's done, we should be off. Dawn is approaching, that will give us a full day to travel," Elrohir said, looking at the gradually rising sun. Elladan whistled and two horses emerged from the rear.  
  
"Legolas, you may ride Lindil, and Enellewyn, you can ride Esgalwath," Elladan said. Legolas leaped deftly onto his horse's back. Lindil remained still and tolerant. Enellewyn also climbed onto her mount in the same fashion as Legolas.  
  
She settled into the comfortable saddle and Esgalwath remained lenient. Enellewyn pushed him into a slow trot, as everyone else had their horses at a steady trot. Without warning, Esgalwath bucked, and Enellewyn flew off his back and landed with a painful thud in the dirt.  
  
"Tanya awra (That hurt)!" Enellewyn groaned. Legolas jumped off of Lindil and went to Enellewyn quickly.  
  
"Enellewyn, lle tyava quel (Do you feel well)?" Legolas asked worriedly.  
  
"Do I look it?" Enellewyn said, her voice drenched in sarcasm. Legolas helped her up as she rubbed her sore backside.  
  
"I suppose that Esgalwath dislikes you," Elladan said, wincing. "You shall ride with Legolas. Esgalwath recently lost his rider in a terrible accident. He does not fully trust anyone but the people that he knows well."  
  
Enellewyn nodded in slight understanding and hopped onto Lindil after Legolas.  
  
Before long, they were traveling over the rocky terrain again. Every time the horse would trot or canter, Enellewyn would wince at the soreness that her backside was undertaking.  
  
Legolas and Enellewyn told Elrohir and Elladan of Gollum and how he escaped, while Elladan and Elrohir listened keenly.  
  
The days passed somewhat swiftly and soon the party of elves were safely on the west side of the Misty Mountains.  
  
Response to Reviews:  
  
Athena Diagon Cat: Hmm. If they were human they would be in their early thirties I would say. At least they act like they're in their early thirties. I'm trying to make them seem more mature since they've aged several hundred years. It's really hard after trying to portray them as teenagers. :o)  
  
Silcawen Uvanimor-dreamingfifi-I used a few of your names, so I hope that you don't mind. I thought Esgalwath was a good name for the horse since he's kind of mean to Enellewyn (Even though it wasn't the poor thing's fault!)  
  
Just a small tidbit here, I just noticed that I gave the horse whose name starts with an E to Enellewyn, which also starts with an E, and I gave the horse whose name starts with an L to Legolas, which also starts with an L. I just noticed, but I didn't feel like changing it. Lol.  
  
Well you know what to do! :o) Please? 


	3. The View From the Bushes

Disclaimer: Hello, LeggoMyLegolas40 is not able to answer your call right now. Please leave your name, number and a detailed message. Bye! Legolas: You don't own anything except for Enellewyn! Haha! Phone blows up in Legolas's face. (Lol. Poor Legolas!)  
  
Shh! Shhh! SHHH! The shows starting! ::Curtain opens::  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The group of elves rode on tirelessly throughout the day and before long, they were crossing the clear waters of the Ford of Bruinen.  
  
Legolas and Enellewyn still shared the same mount, as Esgalwath was being more headstrong than was normal.  
  
The only sound that could be heard was the gentle footfalls of the horses and the crunch of dead leaves on the ground.  
  
As they drew closer, Enellewyn began to hear the sound of falling water. When Elrond's home came into view, Enellewyn couldn't help but let her breath catch in her throat. She had been here before, but it looked even more beautiful in the fall.  
  
Small grins graced Elladan and Elrohir's faces as the familiar sight of their dwelling came into view. They entered through the gates, which was really more of an archway, and dismounted. \  
  
A young elf looking to be in his early hundreds walked up to them and gathered two of the horses. Soon, all of the horses had been taken back to the stable.  
  
"Come inside. Elladan and I will get the maids to prepare two rooms for you," Elrohir said to the two elves. Legolas and Enellewyn followed the twins into the House of Elrond, still looking around at the striking landscape.  
  
In no time, Legolas and Enellewyn were housed in two adjacent rooms and had all their things settled in. Each room was very much similar, both equipped with a bathroom, a dresser, a large bed, and a balcony.  
  
A dress had been laid out on the bed, but Enellewyn immediately turned it away. After a few seconds of digging through her pack, she found a suitable tunic and pair of leggings.  
  
She changed into the clean clothes and exited the room. Enellewyn knocked lightly on Legolas's door. She waited for a moment, but when there was no answer, she reached for the doorknob.  
  
She put her hand on the cool metal, but her hand froze. She remembered that last time Legolas had opened the door on her and shuddered, letting go of the handle. So she leaned on the wall and waited patiently.  
  
After a half of an hour of waiting by the door, Enellewyn was beginning to feel a bit exasperated. Well she had been feeling exasperated, not to mention annoyed, for the last fifteen minutes.  
  
'What is he doing in there?' she thought to herself irritably. Just as her hand reached midway to the handle of the door, it turned on its own and Legolas emerged.  
  
"What were you doing in there?" Enellewyn inquired, aggravated, to say the least.  
  
"I was bathing. I've been feeling quite filthy for the past few days," Legolas said nonchalantly. Enellewyn noticed that his air looked silkier and that he smelled like soap. She rolled her eyes skywards (a habit she still hadn't grown out of).  
  
"Honestly! Why do you care about your hair so much? I was out here for a whole thirty minutes, waiting for you!" Enellewyn exclaimed as they began walking down the hall.  
  
"Well you didn't have to," Legolas said very matter-of-factly. Enellewyn fumed silently to herself.  
  
Unexpectedly, Enellewyn felt a firm hand land on her shoulder.  
  
"We've been looking for you," Elrohir said, sliding in between her and Legolas.  
  
"It's nearly time for lunch," Elladan said from Legolas's other side.  
  
"We were just heading over to the Dining Hall," Legolas said. Enellewyn's stomach growled at the aspect of food. She could go for a few days without food, but if she had it, it was always more pleasant.  
  
"Arwen will be ecstatic to see you again, Enellewyn," Elrohir said steering her around a corner. 'I wonder why she hasn't come to see me like she usually does when we visit,' Enellewyn thought.  
  
"I doubt she will have much time though, she is spending all her time with dear Estel," Elladan said, as if reading her mind. Him and Elrohir stifled their laughs.  
  
"What's so amusing?" Legolas inquired, looking at the pair of brothers oddly.  
  
"We will show you after lunch," Elladan said with a mischievous glint in his blue grey eyes. They had arrived at the Great Hall and were in the presence of two great oak doors. They had carvings of birds and vines accurately engraved into the surface.  
  
Through the tough oak doors, Enellewyn could hear the clinking of cutlery and the talk of many people.  
  
Elrohir pushed the doors open to reveal a large hall filled with many peculiar looking people. The majority of them were elves, eating and laughing without much of a care in the world.  
  
"Those are the periannath (halflings). One of them bears the Ring of Power!" Elladan pointed out four short men sitting at the high table. Their feet different touch the floor, and upon closer examination, Legolas and Enellewyn saw that they were quite large and hairy. Three were stuffing their faces with as much food that could possibly fit into their mouths, while the dark haired one just picked at his food, taking bites every so often.  
  
Enellewyn could also make out Gandalf sitting next to Lord Elrond. She caught his eye and waved slightly.  
  
Enellewyn spotted a few men sitting in a group, speaking in hushed whispers. To her immense dislike, she also spied out a few dwarves, talking amongst themselves. One, she noticed was drinking a bit too much of the wine for his own good. Enellewyn and Legolas grimaced simultaneously at the creatures.  
  
As you may have noticed, like most other elves, Legolas and Enellewyn weren't huge fans of dwarves. They took their seats at the high table next to Elladan and Elrohir and dug into the different assortment of appetizing foods set out before them.  
  
All through lunch Enellewyn noticed that Arwen didn't make an appearance. 'I wonder what she's doing?' Enellewyn thought.  
  
When lunch ended, the Great Hall emptied and Legolas, Enellewyn, Elladan, and Elrohir were the last to depart.  
  
"Elladan, should we show them?" Elrohir said slyly. Elladan grinned and his eyes lit up with bottled up mirth.  
  
"Of course! I'm sure you've both noticed that Arwen did not attend lunch today. Well of course we know why," Elladan said impishly. Legolas and Enellewyn exchanged looks of intrigue.  
  
Elrohir and Elladan grinned concurrently.  
  
"Follow us," Elrohir said. He and his twin both turned around and swept down the hall with Legolas and Enellewyn following.  
  
**  
  
They found themselves in a private garden with trees and thick undergrowth crowding around the ground.  
  
Legolas looked at Enellewyn but she just shrugged. The four of them all treaded with quiet feet, trying not to disturb whatever they were going to spy on.  
  
Soon Elrohir motioned for Legolas and Enellewyn to get down on all fours, and Legolas looked at him with perplexity, but got down on his hands and knees anyways.  
  
Silently, Elladan pointed through the shrubbery they were hiding behind and Enellewyn and Legolas took a peek.  
  
There was a stone bridge and they could see two figures standing on it, their hands clasped together.  
  
One they both recognized as Aragorn, and the other, this astonished Enellewyn greatly, was Arwen, Lord Elrond's illustrious daughter.  
  
Arwen began to speak and beside Legolas Elladan grinned.  
  
"We came just in time."  
  
"Renich i lú i erui govannem (do you remember the time we first met)?" Arwen said, looking up at Aragorn. Enellewyn watched on in disbelief, her mouth partially open in shock.  
  
"Nauthannen i ned ôl reniannen (I thought I had strayed into a dream)," Aragorn said, fingering the Evenstar pendant around Arwen's neck.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir laughed into their hands, trying to muffle their hilarity. Which unfortunately wasn't subdued in time.  
  
"Gwennin in enninath (long years have passed)..." But she stopped in mid sentence. Both her and Aragorn snapped their heads towards the bushes that the four were concealed behind.  
  
Elladan's eyes widened as Aragorn approached cautiously. He took one glance at Elrohir before getting up. But before they could make their getaway, Aragorn had a tight hold on their tunics, enabling them to run away.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir," Aragorn growled. Enellewyn looked at him taken aback. Like Legolas, she probably didn't think Aragorn capable of growling.  
  
Meanwhile Arwen had stomped over angrily.  
  
"Hello, little sister," Elrohir said, dismayed that they had been caught.  
  
Legolas rose from his position on the ground, Enellewyn following his action. Aragorn looked at them incredulously.  
  
"Enellewyn!" Arwen exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Legolas and I were sent as messengers from Thranduil," Enellewyn explained. Elladan seized the moment whole-heartedly.  
  
"Yes, we were just coming to inform you that they had arrived!" he said convincingly. Legolas almost rolled his eyes, but caught himself, so as not to give away the falsehood of the statement.  
  
Arwen's eyes narrowed and she scrutinized us for a moment. Suddenly she went off towards Elrond's home in a huff.  
  
Aragorn let go of Elladan and Elrohir and they straightened the creases out of their tunics.  
  
Aragorn then walked off, following Arwen's rapidly diminishing form. Elladan and Elrohir both let out breaths they hadn't even known they were holding.  
  
"For a human, Estel can be frightening at times!" Elrohir said grinning. Legolas rolled his eyes and walked back to Elladan and Elrohir's house. Enellewyn laugh after a moment and followed Legolas with the twins in tow.  
  
Response to Reviews:  
  
Aussiesportstar-Legolas DID look hot with the blue tunic on! I was practically melting in my seat at the cinema. All three times! Lol. :oP If Enellewyn did go on the quest, yes it would be funny. But whether she does or doesn't is classified information!  
  
Athena Diagon Cat-I thought that I was using the word "Goblin" too much, so I switched to Orc. Sorry, minor misconception on my part!  
  
Candeebarz-Don't worry I won't. Sometimes I like reading Mary Sues, but sometimes, well most of the time, they annoy me to no end.  
  
Thanks to all my great reviewers! By the way, I don't really know what to call Elrond's "house", because it's not really a palace. If you have any ideas on this subject put it in a review. And if you don't review anyway! :o) 


	4. The Council of Elrond

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for Enellewyn. :o(  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Legolas was strolling aimlessly through the halls of the House of Lord Elrond when a messenger stopped him in the middle of a corridor.  
  
"A message from Lord Elrond," he said politely. He held out a neatly sealed envelope and Legolas took it.  
  
"Thank you," he said before the elf scurried off again. Legolas examined the letter for a second and then broke the wax fastener. He unfolded the yellowing parchment and read the flowing elvish script that was Lord Elrond's.  
  
Dear Legolas,  
  
I am holding a council in two days time. You and Enellewyn are invited, but I cannot yet tell you yet what this council concerns. A bell will signal the starting of the meeting. I shall send a servant to direct you there.  
  
Sincerely,  
Lord Elrond  
  
'I wonder what this council will be all about,' Legolas thought, curiosity sparking within him. 'I suppose I should inform Enellewyn of this council.'  
  
On that last thought, Legolas turned around and began to walk towards Enellewyn's room.  
  
**TWO DAYS LATER**  
  
Legolas and Enellewyn sat in the gardens, conversing about nothing in particular when a clear bell rang through the air.  
  
"Well you know what that means," Enellewyn said. Suddenly a servant appeared, surprising Legolas and Enellewyn.  
  
"Follow me," she said curtly. They got up from their seats on the bench and did as she requested. Soon they came to a private meeting area. A few trees, whose leaves had turned golden with fall, surrounded it.  
  
Chairs were set up in a perfect circle and Legolas and Enellewyn took their seats next to a few other elves. Lord Elrond was already there and Elladan and Elrohir were sitting on either side of him. Most of the men had arrived and a couple of the dwarves, much to Enellewyn's great detestation.  
  
The dark haired halfling Enellewyn had saw a few days before was also there with Gandalf. Some of the men looked at Enellewyn with surprise, and every time they did, she would glare at them slightly.  
  
After a few minutes everyone had arrived and Aragorn was the last to fill his seat.  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friend of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stand upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom," Lord Elrond said, scrutinizing everyone with severe eyes. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Elrond motioned for one of the periannath (halflings) to come forth.  
  
The dark haired one, Frodo, stepped up to the dais in the center of the circle, and placed a solitary gold ring in the middle. There were scattered gasps and Enellewyn saw Legolas staring at the Ring out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Suddenly a harsh voice in her head caught her attention. 'Come. I will grant you great power. Come to me.'  
  
A bead of sweat escaped and ran down her temple, leaving a wet trail of perspiration in its wake. She jolted herself out of her trance and reality flooded back, to her immense relief.  
  
She noticed that a man was standing up and speaking to the council vivaciously.  
  
"It is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring?" Enellewyn shifted uncomfortably in her chair.  
  
"Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" Aragorn looked at the Gondorian soldier annoyed.  
  
"You cannot wield it! None of us can! The Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," Aragorn said motioning to the Ring.  
  
"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" the man asked testily.  
  
To Enellewyn's surprise, Legolas jumped up, clearly outraged that this man had insulted one of his very good friends.  
  
"This is no mere ranger! He is Aragorn, Son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas stared at the man as if to challenge him.  
  
"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" the man said somewhat incredulously. To her own astonishment, Enellewyn jumped up also.  
  
"And heir to the throne of Gondor!" Legolas's head snapped her way.  
  
"Havo dad (sit down, as I'm sure you all already know), Legolas, Enellewyn," Aragorn said reasonably. Grudgingly, Legolas and Enellewyn both sat down. Enellewyn was really beginning to not like this human.  
  
"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no King," the man said with silent fury in his eyes and voice. Now Gandalf spoke for the first time.  
  
"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."  
  
"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed," Elrond said, seeming slightly irritable that a feud had already broken out.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for." a burly dwarf got up from his seat, picking his axe up in the process. He swung his weapon up and brought it down on the Ring in one powerful stroke. There was an explosion and the strong axe was left in shards of discarded metal. The Ring was left unmarred and indifferent, it seemed.  
  
The dwarf was on the floor and was looking at the Ring in disbelief.  
  
"The Ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. (As Elrond said this Enellewyn couldn't help thinking, 'That information might have been useful before the foolish dwarf tried to break the Ring.') It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." There was uncomfortable silence all around.  
  
"One cannot simply walk into Mordor. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is riddled with fire, and ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" The man from Gondor said, his head cradled in his hands.  
  
"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas said with a dangerous edge to his voice. Gimli stood up in outrage.  
  
"I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Legolas glared at him with contempt and Enellewyn leapt up from her seat, ready to lunge at the diminutive creature. Legolas held her back with his arm, trying to calm his own temper all simultaneously.  
  
"And what if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" the irritating man said, also standing up crossly.  
  
"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Most of the elves jumped up in indignation and Enellewyn could see Elladan and Elrohir twitching, trying to fend off the urge to join the fight, and possibly, soon to be a brawl.  
  
Everyone began yelling and fighting all at once and Enellewyn confronted the dwarf, cursing him in elvish.  
  
"Never trust an elf!" Gimli yelled through the din of the fighting.  
  
Amidst all the shouting a small voice could barely be heard.  
  
"I will take it! I will take the Ring to Mordor." Everyone paused to find the source of the voice. Frodo was standing in front of his chair looking a bit frightened. "Though.I do not know the way."  
  
"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf said, hobbled over to Frodo and standing behind him with a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"If by my life or death, I can protect you. I will. You have my sword!" Aragorn said, kneeling in front of Frodo and then going to stand next to Gandalf.  
  
"And you have my bow!" Legolas said, walking towards the small hobbit. Enellewyn looked at Legolas and then at Frodo and then at everyone else who had attended the council. She bit her lip before bravely walking forward.  
  
"And you shall have mine also," she said, stepping towards the hobbit before joining the rest of the company.  
  
"And my axe," Gimli said gruffly. When he came to stand by Enellewyn's side he looked up at her smugly. Enellewyn grimaced and tried to ignore his noxious body odor.  
  
You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done," just as the man of Gondor was about to step forward, there was a shout.  
  
"Ere'! Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" a hobbit came forward from behind the bushes and went to stand by Frodo's side.  
  
"No, indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you when he is invited to a secret council and you are not!" The hobbit blushed slightly. Enellewyn couldn't help but smile a little at the hobbit's loyalty. There was a shout.  
  
"Hey! We're comin' too!" Two younger looking hobbits jumped out from behind pillars and scurried down the stairs.  
  
"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" the taller one said proudly.  
  
"After all you'll need people of intelligence on this sort of mission.quest.thing!" Enellewyn tried to stifle her laughs.  
  
"Well that rules you out, Pip!" The shorter looking halfling nodded happily, but then realizing what his companions said, stared at him with a frown.  
  
"Wait! The she-elf! She is but a woman. Surely she will not be able to survive on such a quest of significance!" called out one of the male elves. The other males began to agree, including the man from Gondor. All of a sudden, Elrohir spoke up.  
  
"Do not doubt her! She is a great warrior with much skill that is not to be underestimated!" he said angrily. Elladan and Legolas both glared at the elf that had spoken up and Enellewyn looked at them gratefully. Then she turned around a glared at the Gondorian man.  
  
Elrond had a look of doubt on his face.  
  
"Enellewyn, are you sure you want to take part in this quest? It will be perilous," Elrond inquired critically. Enellewyn nodded.  
  
"Yes, Lord Elrond," Enellewyn said without a trace of fear in her voice. Elrond sighed.  
  
"So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond said grandly. The younger hobbit grinned.  
  
"Right! Where are we going?"  
  
**  
  
After the council had been concluded, the courtyard emptied and everyone went his or her separate ways.  
  
Somehow Enellewyn found herself in the kitchens. A quiet grumble came from her abdomen and there was a voice from farther inside the kitchens.  
  
"Are you hungry too?" A small person jumped down from a counter where he had been rummaging through cabinets. Enellewyn recognized him as the younger hobbit.  
  
"Only for something small," Enellewyn said. The hobbit grinned.  
  
"That's how it starts with me sometimes. I only want a small snack, and then I end up eating everything!" He began searching for food again and Enellewyn joined him in his investigation.  
  
"What's your name anyway?" Enellewyn asked curiously.  
  
"Peregrin Took, but you can call me Pippin," he said, peaking his head inside the oven.  
  
"Aha! Found some bread." He took out a medium sized loaf of bread and brought it over to a table. He sat down and ripped a large piece off.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked, chewing with satisfaction.  
  
"Enellewyn Silverleaf," she said, also sitting down across from him and tearing off a piece.  
  
"Aren't you that elf who joined the Fellowship with us?" Pippin asked, realization hitting him. Enellewyn nodded in affirmation.  
  
"I thought I recognized you from somewhere," Pippin said thoughtfully.  
  
"Did you accompany Frodo here?" Enellewyn asked curiously.  
  
"Yes. It was a long hard journey. A Black Rider, or a Ring Wraith stabbed Frodo. He nearly got killed." A somber look took over Pippin's facial features. "And there was no second breakfast!" he exclaimed huffily, his voice becoming light and carefree again.  
  
As Enellewyn laughed, the door swung open.  
  
"Pippin! What are you doing here?!" A hobbit stood in the doorway.  
  
"I just came in here for a snack. This is Enellewyn, she's coming with us on the quest. Enellewyn, this is Merry Brandybuck, my kinsman," Merry nodded and waved, Enellewyn doing the same.  
  
Merry sat down at the table and also took a chunk off the bread.  
  
"These elves make exquisite bread," Merry said, his mouth full. Pippin nodded in vigorous agreement. "But needs something else.hmmm." Merry got down from his chair and began rummaging through drawers and cabinets.  
  
"Jam!" Merry had a rather large jar of jam held tightly in his arms. He brought it over to the table and unscrewed the cap. Enellewyn took a portion off the bread and dipped it inside the jar. Merry and Pippin followed, taking turns. Pippin pushed the jar over to Enellewyn and it wavered precariously.  
  
Before Enellewyn could react half a jar of berry jam was on her lap, soaking through her tunic and leggings onto her skin. She pursed her lips in a tight thin line as Pippin's eyes widened.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that to happe-" but before he could finish his sentence, a large portion of jelly had been tossed at him, landing on his face. This time, Enellewyn laughed jovially. Soon Merry joined in. In fact, they were both laughing so hard that they didn't notice Pippin wander over to Enellewyn, take the jar of jam and reach his hand inside.  
  
Before long, a healthy ration was on Merry's shirt. The laughing stopped for Merry, and he shook his head.  
  
In a flurry of movement, Merry was racing around the kitchen trying to find some more food.  
  
Enellewyn and Pippin watched him for a moment, and unexpectedly, Merry jumped out from behind a table, tossing flour at them. Clouds of thick white swirled around the room, and before Merry could react, bombs of jam were being thrown at him and the three were now locked in a heated food fight.  
  
A/N: I know that Enellewyn's older now, and that a grown elf wouldn't be the type to get into a food fight with two hobbits, bit it felt like I needed something light hearted after the council which was kind of boring.  
  
Thanks to all my great reviewers! You know what to do now! 


	5. Important Author's Note!

Author's Note:  
  
Hi, readers, beloved reviewers, lately I have discovered numerous spelling and grammar mistakes in my writing and I need a beta reader. So if you're interested in being my beta, and you're good with grammar and spelling, E-mail me at gahyee@aol.com! Thanks!  
  
Sincerely,  
LeggoMyLegolas40 


	6. Run For It!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Tolkien created with his mind and imagination, which make our nutshell brains look primitive. Well, can't complain.(Finding Nemo!)  
  
Thanks to all my wonderful, great, fantastic, extraordinary, incredibly awesome reviewers!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Legolas's POV  
  
I walked through the corridors of Lord Elrond's home, not having anything productive to do. 'Where's Enellewyn when you need her?' I thought to myself, becoming extremely bored.  
  
'If I were Enellewyn, where would I go?' I thought, pacing back and forth, some passersby staring at me oddly. Just then, my stomach growled noisily. 'The kitchens! Of course!'  
  
With that last thought, I headed towards the kitchens at a brisk rate.  
  
**  
  
Soon I was outside the kitchen door. From the inside I could here a loud commotion going on. Then there was a crash, hysterical laughter, and yelling. I winced and then opened the door slowly.  
  
**  
  
NARRATOR'S POV  
  
Legolas stepped inside the kitchens guardedly and was immediately lobbed by a chicken egg. He wiped the goop from his face, flinging it onto the floor. Legolas's face immediately contorted into one of fury.  
  
The kitchen was covered in white powdery flour from the floor to the ceiling. Bits of egg and eggshell were scattered around the floor. Honey and jam was splattered on the walls, tables, and countertops.  
  
Legolas was barely able to discern three figures laughing on the floor. One was taller than the other two, who were peculiarly short.  
  
They were covered with flour from head to toe and the taller one slowly staggered to his or possibly her feet. When Legolas saw a pair of vibrant green eyes he immediately knew who it was.  
  
"ENELLEWYN!" Legolas shouted. Enellewyn grinned puckishly and laughed.  
  
"Couldn't resist the temptation! You look good with egg. The yolk matches your hair!" With that said Enellewyn erupted into laughter. Legolas snatched a discarded jar of jam and stuck his hand inside. When he took it out, his hand was submerged in the appetizing purple jam.  
  
Before Enellewyn could register, she found a large blob of berry jam smothered in her face, mixing in with the flour. Her face had now turned an unpleasant lilac in color.  
  
Now it was Legolas's turn to laugh. He clutched at his aching sides as he roared with laughter and mirth. His eyes teared and Enellewyn looked back at her hobbit friends.  
  
She nodded at them. The two hobbits ran forward.  
  
"CHARGE!" Armed with condiments, they sprung forth and bombed Legolas with food. Legolas yelled and fought back, taking the accumulated flour from the floor and tossing it at the hobbits while shielding himself from the onslaught.  
  
Enellewyn grinned and chuckled at the turn of events. Soon, Legolas turned around momentarily and grabbed Enellewyn, dragging her into the heated food fight. And so it went on, two elves against two hobbits.  
  
**  
  
From the back of Elrond's residence, could be seen four figures creeping out from the back door of the kitchens. Two were taller and in great contrast to both the shorter forms behind them.  
  
Had anyone saw them from afar, they would have thought they were seeing ghostly forms of spirits lurking about.  
  
But they weren't exactly ghosts. In fact, the first one was Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood Forest and one of the best archers amongst the elves. The second one, trailing closely behind, was Enellewyn Silverleaf, daughter of the King Thranduil's advisor. The two that were in tow were Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck of the little known land, the Shire.  
  
Indeed it was an odd group of pedestrians. Let's take a peek at what's happening, shall we?  
  
**  
  
"Can you see anyone?" Enellewyn whispered in Legolas's ear.  
  
"No, it's practically deserted," Legolas said gratefully. They were taking an immense risk, walking abroad, but it was better than waiting around for someone to find them, and the disorder they had made in the kitchen, or have anyone see them, their skin tarnished with flour and condiments.  
  
"What if we get caught?" Pippin asked, looking around shiftily.  
  
"Well, we better pray for the Valar to have mercy on our fates," Enellewyn said, gulping slightly at the aspect.  
  
Pippin's eyes widened and he looked back at Merry. Merry just prodded him, as Legolas and Enellewyn had already surged frontward. Pippin looked around before dashing forward with Merry in tow.  
  
They came to a corner and Legolas slowly poked his head around, checking to see if the way was clear. Without warning, he whipped back around, his eyes probably wider than they should've been. He pressed a finger to his lips and made wild actions with his hands.  
  
Enellewyn furrowed her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders in a sign of confusion. Legolas rolled his sapphire blue eyes skywards and peeked around the corner again. He then turned to Enellewyn.  
  
"There is a maid!" he whispered harshly. Enellewyn blanched to some extent.  
  
"Oh," she whispered meekly.  
  
"We will go one at a time," Legolas said in a hushed tone to the three of them. "I will go first." Enellewyn nodded.  
  
Under his breath, Legolas muttered a quick prayer to the Valar before dashing across the gap. Just as the maid turned around, Legolas dived behind the wall. She looked around shiftily before returning to the clothes she had been washing.  
  
Legolas let out a quiet breath of relief and then motioned for Enellewyn to follow him. Enellewyn braced herself before sprinting out from behind the cover of the wall. She came to crouch next to Legolas.  
  
Merry looked at Pippin.  
  
"I'll go first." Pippin nodded anxiously. With that, Merry rubbed his hands together and sprinted out into the open on silent hobbit feet. Before long, he was with Legolas and Enellewyn, safely on the other side.  
  
Pippin looked around, and then swallowed apprehensively. 'If I make it, I'll never eat another mushroom again!' And before he could have any other thoughts, like 'Why would I do that?' he had taken off at a quick run, going as swiftly as his short legs would allow.  
  
Just as he was on the verge on reaching his three other companions, he stumbled and fell to the grass. Looks of worry over took Legolas, Enellewyn, and Merry's faces. Enellewyn reached a long arm out and Pippin grasped her hand as she pulled him back.  
  
Pippin wiped a few beads of sweat from his forehead. He looked at the maid who had just turned around, staring suspiciously at the seemingly undisturbed setting.  
  
Pippin exhaled thankfully. Somehow, in the process, a few particles of flour had managed to find their way inside his nose.  
  
"Ah.ah.ACHOO!" Pippin cupped his hand over his mouth and looked at the rest of them forgivingly. Legolas and Enellewyn slapped their foreheads simultaneously while Merry just bowed his head muttering 'We're doomed,' continuously.  
  
The maid's head snapped towards them.  
  
"What are you four doing?!" she yelled shrilly.  
  
"Rima ten'ta (Run for it)!" Legolas shouted. He took off as fast as possible. Enellewyn followed him, shouting over her shoulder.  
  
"RUN FOR IT!" Merry and Pippin didn't hesitate to follow her suggestion.  
  
The four of them ran until they reached a small pond in the woods. Merry and Pippin were breathing heavily, but Legolas and Enellewyn were only slightly out of breath.  
  
Pippin supported himself against the trunk of an immense maple tree. After a moment of catching his breath he spoke thoughtfully.  
  
"I'm hungry." The three of his companions looked at him incredulously.  
  
"What?"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
I know, I know, this chapter was REALLY short. But lately I haven't had a lot of time. My teacher's being a stickler with the homework and I've been writing this other story for a contest she entered me into.  
  
I'll try to post soon! Sorry! 


	7. Intoxication At The Hall of Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Tolkien's; I only own Enellewyn and other OCs.  
  
I hope you like this chapter! I think my story is kind of losing its spark. :o( But keep reading!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Legolas and Enellewyn traipsed through the corridors along with the crowd towards the Hall of Fire. The evening meal had just been consumed and Enellewyn was just hoping that she wouldn't have to sing.  
  
In front of them, Enellewyn could see two hobbits conversing. One, she recognized as Frodo, but the other one she had never seen before. Before long they had arrived in the Hall of Fire and everyone proceeded to trickle inside.  
  
Wine and glasses were set out and elves, men, and hobbits, took their seats on benches while some preferred to stand. Enellewyn couldn't see the twins yet so she walked over to the table with the refreshments and poured herself a goblet of wine.  
  
Taking a gulp of the dark grape wine, she spied out Legolas talking to Elladan and Elrohir. She strode over to them with wine in hand.  
  
"Compliments on the wine," Enellewyn said as she sidled up to Elrohir.  
  
"A fine year, isn't it?" Elladan asked the small group, taking a sip of his own.  
  
"Very good," Elrohir said. He refilled everyone's glasses and held his up to the air.  
  
"Cheers," Elrohir said. Legolas, Enellewyn, and Elladan tipped their glasses and the crystal chimed with a clear sound. The four of them all took large gulps. While they had been making their toasts, the band had struck up a song and someone was singing merrily while everyone clapped.  
  
Enellewyn wandered over to the refreshment table and poured herself some more wine. Some of it spilled onto the floor.  
  
"Whoops," Enellewyn said, her words slurred slightly. She took another swig of the wine. She looked around until she could see Legolas. Enellewyn sauntered over, tripping slightly. As she was about to fall, Elladan caught her.  
  
"Enellewyn?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm feeling a bit sluggish, Elly. Where's Leggy?" Elladan looked at his twin anxiously. Elladan scooped her up into his arms and led her over to where Legolas was talking to Aragorn.  
  
"Leggy!" Enellewyn squealed. Aragorn looked at Enellewyn apprehensively. Legolas looked at Enellewyn's aloof face.  
  
"Re caele beika fion (She had too much wine)," Elrohir explained.  
  
"Apparently," Legolas said, taking Enellewyn from Elladan.  
  
"I will bring her to her room," he said, exiting the room. Elrohir nodded. As Legolas walked towards Enellewyn's room her eyelids drooped and she fell asleep. Thankfully they had arrived at her bedroom. Legolas opened the door and laid Enellewyn on the feather mattress.  
  
Legolas looked down at her sleeping form and shook his head.  
  
"You will feel just wonderful tomorrow morning," Legolas said, departing and closing the door behind him.  
  
Enellewyn opened her eyes groggily. Her pupils dilated painfully as the sunlight leaking through the window hit her retinas. A wave of pain washed over her and there was an agonizing throb in her temple.  
  
Enellewyn groaned and buried her face in her pillow. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Go away," Enellewyn yelled, her voice muffled through the pillow. The door opened slightly and Legolas appeared.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Enellewyn rolled over and looked at him.  
  
"Engwar (ill)," Enellewyn said miserably.  
  
"You were absolutely intoxicated yesterday. You called me Leggy," Legolas said, shuddering at the memory. Enellewyn laughed slightly, but then grimaced at her headache.  
  
"I didn't sing did I?" Enellewyn asked uneasily.  
  
"No, thank the Valar," Legolas said. Enellewyn scowled and then whacked him with her pillow. As the pillow hit his head, Legolas's hair turned static floating in the air. Enellewyn laughed, ignoring the excruciating ache in her cranium.  
  
Legolas frowned, and went over to the mirror, trying to flatten and tame his hair.  
  
"You know, if you weren't suffering from the consequences of getting intoxicated on Elven wine, I would throw a pillow at you right now," Legolas said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well then it is a good thing that I am suffering the consequences of getting intoxicated on Elven wine," Enellewyn said wryly. Legolas chuckled and headed for the door. Before he left, he turned around.  
  
"You missed a meeting that Lord Elrond held with the Fellowship. We are to depart from Rivendell tomorrow morning," Legolas said somewhat indifferently.  
  
"Absolutely lovely," Enellewyn said sardonically, leaning back onto the comfy mattress. Legolas left the room and after a few minutes of just lying in bed, Enellewyn arose and began to get dressed in her customary tunic and trousers.  
  
She readied her pack for the long quest that the fellowship was going to embark on the next day.  
  
The Fellowship stood in front of the entrance to Rivendell with Enellewyn standing next to the hobbits.  
  
Lord Elrond and a group of elves were standing in front of them, waiting to see them off. Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir were among them and Enellewyn threw them a small wave.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir grinned and waved back in a silent farewell.  
  
"You are setting out on a quest to Mordor. No oath nor bond holds you to go further than you will. May the blessings of elves, men, and your free folk, be with you," Elrond said regally.  
  
"The Fellowship awaits the Ring Bearer," Gandalf said. Frodo turned around. Everyone stepped back so he could get through.  
  
Enellewyn heard him whisper a question to Gandalf.  
  
"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?"  
  
"Left," Gandalf said. Enellewyn grinned slightly. One by one, the Fellowship departed from Rivendell.  
  
They walked on for a long while until they halted to make camp in Hollin, or Eregion. The man from Gondor (Aragorn had told Enellewyn that his name was Boromir) was teaching Merry and Pippin how to wield a sword.  
  
"Two, three, four, five. Very good!" Boromir counted as the hobbits parried with their diminutive swords. Sam and Frodo were eating and Legolas was leaping from stone to stone, keeping watch. Gandalf was smoking his long wooden pipe as Gimli spoke with him.  
  
Move your feet!" Aragorn said from his station on a rock.  
  
"That's good, Pippin!" Merry said approvingly.  
  
"Thanks," Pippin said appreciatively.  
  
"Faster," Boromir said, trying to see if the hobbits could keep up.  
  
If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not," Gimli began. Enellewyn looked at Legolas and they both rolled their eyes at the dwarf simultaneously.  
  
"I would say we're taking the long way round. Gandalf! We could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome," Gimli said, trying to persuade Gandalf into going with his idea.  
  
"No, Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice," Gandalf said, eyeing the dwarf somewhat dubiously. Enellewyn stared into the distance.  
  
"Legolas, do you see that?" Enellewyn looked at Legolas curiously. She turned around to find that Merry and Pippin were tackling Boromir and she held back a snort.  
  
"What is that?" Sam asked, squinting at the dark spot that was rapidly moving towards the group.  
  
"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli said, shrugging it off.  
  
"It's moving fast, against the wind," Boromir said, pausing in his fight with the hobbits. Enellewyn saw Legolas's eyes widened in sudden realization.  
  
"Crebain from Dunland!" he exclaimed.  
  
"HIDE!" Aragorn shouted. Everyone scrambled to gather their things and demolish the evidence of any camp that had previously been there. Enellewyn dived under some underbrush just as the hideous black crows passed overhead.  
  
When they passed out of sight, everyone came out from their hiding spots.  
  
"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras," Gandalf said with foreboding. Heads turned to look at the monstrous towering snowcapped mountain.  
  
Enellewyn gulped.  
  
The Fellowship began the long ill fated journey up the mighty mountain. The snow was deep, but Enellewyn and Legolas only left small indents in the white powdery substance.  
  
Unexpectedly, Frodo stumbled and toppled over, rolling down the mountain, before Aragorn stopped him going any further.  
  
"Frodo!" Aragorn said, setting him on his feet again. While he brushed some of the snow off of Frodo's cloak, Boromir picked the Ring up by its light silver chain. The Ring glinted in the sunlight ominously.  
  
The Fellowship halted for a moment.  
  
"Boromir!" Aragorn said sternly, trying to snap the man out of the reverie the tempting Ring had cast over him.  
  
"It is a strange fate. For which we should suffer so much fear and doubt. Over so small a thing. Such a little thing." Boromir reached his gloved hand to touch it.  
  
"Boromir! Give the Ring to Frodo," Aragorn said with a warning edge to his voice. Enellewyn saw that his hand gripped the hilt of his lethal sword, Narsil.  
  
"As you wish," Boromir said, walking over to the halfling which the fate of Middle Earth depended on. Frodo snatched the Ring that was held out to him.  
  
"I care not." Boromir laughed somewhat, and to Enellewyn's keen elven ears it sounded slightly artificial. Boromir ruffled Frodo's dark hair. He then turned around, shouldering his spherical shield.  
  
Enellewyn stared at Boromir darkly, before the Fellowship set out again.  
  
Soon snow began to fall, at first only small flakes and then it was almost impossible to see through the torrent of snow that fell from the dark sky.  
  
Aragorn and Boromir were forced to hold the hobbits, as the air grew frigid with the cold. Enellewyn could here a sinister voice wafting through the air like thunder.  
  
"There is a fell voice in the air!" Legolas tried to see through the blizzard into the distance.  
  
"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled over the din of the howling winds. A lightning bolt struck the mountainside and an avalanche of snow fell. Enellewyn pressed herself against the mountainside and the landslide of snow and bitter ice missed them.  
  
"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn yelled. Frodo and Sam were huddled under his arms, trying to maintain the little warmth they had.  
  
"No!" Gandalf shouted, with determination firmly set in his eyes. He began chanting in a different language in some attempt to stop the trembling mountain. The wind howled as if it mocked the Fellowship's poor effort to defeat its mighty winds and harsh blizzards.  
  
A second avalanche plummeted down and buried the Fellowship entirely.  
  
Legolas's head popped up and when Enellewyn surfaced most of the Fellowship had also. Gimli came up, his beard covered in snow.  
  
"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan! Or take the west road to my city!" Boromir shouted his advice to Gandalf.  
  
"The Gap of Rohan take us to close to Isengard!" Aragorn yelled in objection.  
  
"If we cannot go over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria," Gimli suggested.  
  
"Let the Ring Bearer decide. Frodo?" Gandalf said gravely. Frodo looked around at his shivering hobbit companions.  
  
"We will go through the Mines," he declared boldly.  
  
"So be it," Gandalf said austerely.  
  
Hope you liked this chapter! I had to make Enellewyn get drunk. I couldn't resist the temptation!  
  
Thanks to all my great reviewers! Please review again! 


	8. Into the Dark of Moria

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, still. ::growls::  
  
I just want to thank all of my reviewers and my beta reader, Alassea2  
  
Happy Friday the Thirteen/Valentine's Day! On Friday the Thirteenth I got hit with a lacrosse ball. :'(  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The descent down the mountain of Caradhras was a long one, but the frostbitten snow and winds had finally relented, much to the Fellowship's huge relief. The hobbits trudged along through the knee-high snow with long faces. At least it was knee-high for them. Enellewyn traipsed lightly on the thick snow, Legolas walking next to her.  
  
Enellewyn couldn't help but see how painstakingly depressed everyone looked, with the exception of Gimli, who was quite pleased that they were to take the pass through the Mines of Moria. Legolas's face was blank as he looked forward, but Enellewyn could see a small smoldering flame showing in his dashing sapphire blue orbs.  
  
Boromir marched on, his massive rounded shield hefted on his back. Suddenly, an instantaneous idea came to her mind. She debated with herself trying to see if this was a practical idea, most likely not.  
  
Edging over to Boromir, Enellewyn tapped him on the shoulder. Jumping slightly, Boromir looked at her.  
  
"Do you think I could use that shield for a little minute?" Enellewyn asked, her childhood memories deluging her as she remembered when she and Legolas used to play tricks on people.  
  
Boromir looked at her shiftily. Enellewyn flashed him her best smile, or what she thought it was.  
  
"Is there any chance of it getting damaged?" he asked as a precaution.  
  
"Of course not! It will be returned in top condition," Enellewyn said seriously. Boromir looked contemplative for a moment, and then handed his shield to Enellewyn, albeit grudgingly. Enellewyn grinned.  
  
"Great." Grasping the handle of the shield, Enellewyn heaved it onto her back, her feet slightly sinking into the snow covered ground. She strode over to Legolas at a leisurely pace, everyone else, looking at her oddly.  
  
She whispered something in Legolas's delicate leaf-shaped ear. He looked at her as if she had sprouted another head, and shook his head vigorously. Enellewyn clasped her hands together, pleading silently.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Legolas nodded reluctantly. Enellewyn's face lit up in a smile and she placed the shield on the ground. Seating herself down on the stiff surface of Boromir's shield, she kept her shield in her lap.  
  
Legolas gulped and looked around at the scenery as if he were saying his last good byes to the earth. Sitting down, he clutched his bow in his slender hands, his knuckles turning an unhealthy pastel shade.  
  
Enellewyn, a beaming grin still cemented firmly onto her face, placed her hands on the icy ground. Pushing off, the shield started out slowly, but gathered speed as it hit the first incline.  
  
Enellewyn screamed, feeling the adrenaline pulsing through her veins. Legolas also screamed loudly also, but for an entirely different reason. Skidding on a patch of ice, the base of the mountain rushed up to meet them. Reaching the foot of the mountain, they slithered to a halt, leaving a smooth trail in their wake.  
  
Enellewyn stood up, pumping her fist through the air, her legs slightly wobbly. Legolas's eyes were wide and his shoulders were tense. He still had a vice-like grip on his bow and his complexion was drained of all color.  
  
He sat as still as a statue, and Enellewyn prodded him gently.  
  
"Legolas? Legolas?" she asked a second time, with a panicked note in her voice. Legolas turned his head towards her, his eyes eerily vacant. Wordlessly, he stood up, stretching his sore limbs.  
  
The Fellowship had reached them and Aragorn was chortling while Gandalf shook his head. Merry and Pippin were looking at them, as if they had been left out of the fun, and Boromir was just staring at his shield with a worried expression painted on his facial features. A small grin graced Frodo's lips and Sam was shaking his head, much in the same manner as Gandalf. Gimli was muttering obscenities to himself, most likely about foolish elves that slid down mountains on defense instruments.  
  
Enellewyn grabbed Boromir's shield and handed it to its rightful shield.  
  
"Thank you," she said courteously. He nodded blankly. Legolas still looked like he was going through trauma, which in a way, he had.  
  
The Fellowship traipsed along the oath that led to the Gateway of Moria, Gandalf as the head of the group. Enellewyn could hear Gandalf say something, beckoning for Frodo.  
  
"Frodo, come and help an old lad," she heard him say, but the rest of their conversation was obscured, as they spoke in hushed whispers. All of a sudden Gimli gasped.  
  
"The Walls of Moria!" he exclaimed. Traipsing along the rocky wall, the Fellowship searched for the entrance. Gimli knocked his axe against the rock, listening for some unknown sound. "Dwarf walls are invisible when closed," he said informatively, and somewhat smugly.  
  
"Yes, Gimli, even their masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf said.  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas asked sardonically, looking around at his surroundings warily. Gimli grumbled.  
  
"Well, let's see. Ithilden...it mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Gandalf ran his rough fingers over the walls, tracing out a design. He looked up at the sky, and as if on cue, the clouds parted to reveal the luminous moon and twinkling stars. Magically, a shape began to appear, with designs engraved into the stone.  
  
"It reads: 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter," Gandalf said simply.  
  
"What do you s'pose that means?" Merry asked curiously.  
  
"It's quite simple really, if you are a friend, just speak the password and the doors will open," Gandalf said, with an air of confidence about him. He turned to the doors and threw his arms open, his wooden staff in one hand, with its gnarled tree branches perched at the top. Gandalf uttered a few words in the ancient tongue and Enellewyn translated with difficulty.  
  
'Gate of Elves, listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves!'  
  
"Nothings happening," Pippin said, looking up at Legolas. Legolas just looked at the small periannath and then turned back to Gandalf, not knowing what to say.  
  
"I once every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orcs," Gandalf muttered to himself.  
  
"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked inquiringly.  
  
"Knock your head against these walls Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words," Gandalf said, with a sigh. After about fifteen minutes of Gandalf bellowing passwords to the tightly sealed doors, everyone settled down, expecting it to be quite a while before the stubborn doors would open.  
  
Merry and Pippin hurled rocks into the murky water to ease their restlessness. Aragorn gripped Merry's arm just as he brought it back to toss one in, seemingly having a competition with Pippin.  
  
"Do not disturb the water," Aragorn said, looking at the water warily. Aragorn walked away as Merry and Pippin cast their throwing stones to the dirt.  
  
From Enellewyn's station on the ground, she could see Gandalf trying to shove the doors open with his weight. Several futile attempts later, Gandalf took his hat off and sat down on a stone.  
  
"Oh, it's useless," muttered Gandalf, sounding frustrated indeed. Enellewyn looked around at the Fellowship, feeling bored. Suddenly, Merry stood up.  
  
"It's a riddle! Speak friend, and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?" he asked Gandalf. (A/N: I know this didn't happen in the movies, but it happened in the books. I think it was rude the way Peter Jackson took Merry's moment and gave it to Frodo.)  
  
"Mellon," Gandalf and Enellewyn recited at the same time. The stone doors, that minutes ago would not budge, opened with loud moans of disapproval from their age. Merry had a smug and proud smirk etched onto his facial features while Gandalf looked impressed at Merry's sudden common sense.  
  
The Fellowship filed inside, one by one, enshrouded in the shadow of the deep cavern. Enellewyn was the last to enter, and as she did, she looked behind her back at the water guardedly, remembering Aragorn's words of caution. Turning around grudgingly, she entered into the dark of Moria.  
  
'Trust a dwarf to lead us to our deaths,' she thought, cursing the race of dwarves for their stupidity. They gathered inside the cave. There was a sweeping ceiling. Enellewyn crinkled her nose in distaste as a putrid odor reached her nostrils.  
  
"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A MINE!" Gimli bellowed, his voice echoing off the walls, in the gloom. Enellewyn winced at the loud sound.  
  
"This is no mine. It's a tomb," Boromir said, looking around at the dead miniature skeletons that littered the floor. Enellewyn realized the foul smell had been of the rotting flesh. Gimli shuffled over to one of his dead ancestors and screamed in agony.  
  
"No. Nooo! NOOO!" Legolas grabbed an arrow from a dwarf's rotting corpse and scrutinized it carefully. It had been lodged inside the ribcage of a long dead dwarf.  
  
"Goblins!" he exclaimed, throwing the arrow to the ground in disgust.  
  
"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here! Now get out of here! Get out!" Boromir said with disdain in his deep voice. The hobbits began backing out of the cave, looking around with large frightened eyes.  
  
Suddenly Frodo fell to the ground, being dragged into the water. Enellewyn saw that a slimy tentacle had a vice-like grip on the poor halfling's ankle. She whipped an arrow out of her quiver, bent her bowstring, and fired it with astounding accuracy.  
  
"Strider!" Sam yelled, looking to their trusted friend for help. The periannath slashed at the tentacles with their elvish knives.  
  
"Aragorn!" Merry yelled, desperate to help his lifelong friend. Frodo's strangled cries came from his position in the air, being waved around carelessly like a rag doll. Boromir and Aragorn treaded into the water, slashing at the monster as they went along. Legolas and Enellewyn fired their arrows that whistled through the air, thudding into the marine beast.  
  
Frodo came hurdling towards the ground. He landed in Boromir's arms, nearly knocking him into the water.  
  
"Into the Mines!" Gandalf shouted over the din of the splashing water and the crumbling rock. Everyone scrambled to get into the safety of Moria. Still the Watcher went after them, climbing out of his lake sanctuary.  
  
"Legolas!" Boromir shouted, telling him to shoot an arrow at the creature. Legolas strayed behind to fire another arrow.  
  
As he let it go, Enellewyn grasped his tunic, pulling him into the cave before the monstrous beast claimed her best friend in its jaws, lined with deadly fangs. Legolas fell back, landing in Enellewyn's lap, knocking the wind out of her.  
  
The darkness closed around them and all was silent. Legolas slowly pulled himself to his feet. Brushing dust off of his leggings and tunic, Legolas reached a hand out to Enellewyn. She gripped his slim hand and hauled herself to her feet.  
  
"We now have but one choice," Gandalf said grimly. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world." The head of Gandalf's staff glowed with a bright and luminous, lighting the path.  
  
The Fellow ship walked for a long while until they came to three doorways leading off to different areas.  
  
"I have no memory of this place," Gandalf said, furrowing his bushy gray eyebrows. Before long, Gandalf had settled down and began to smoke his pipe, mulling over which path to take.  
  
"Are we lost?" Pippin asked Merry in a small voice.  
  
"No," Merry whispered back.  
  
"I think we are," Pippin said in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Shhh, Gandalf's thinking," Merry said, chiding his young cousin.  
  
"Merry," Pippin spoke, his voice echoing slightly.  
  
"What?" Merry asked exasperatedly.  
  
"I'm hungry." Merry smacked his cousin in the arm. Enellewyn grinned at their humorous behavior. Legolas stared down at her oddly from where he stood next to her, leaning on the solid rock wall.  
  
I hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry for not updating for so long, but I've been kind of occupied. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! Please don't throw rotten vegetables at me!  
  
Review, if you will. :o)  
  
\/  
\/  
\/  
\/ 


	9. What Would Mother Think?

Disclaimer: "Oh my gosh! There's Legolas!" ::rabid fan girls scramble to tear off poor Legolas's tunic::  
  
Legolas: Enellewyn! Help me!  
  
Enellewyn: ::cackles:: That's what you get for bragging that LeggoMyLegolas40 only owns me not you!  
  
Legolas: ::strangled cries come out from the brawl of fan girls::  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Oh, it's that way!" Gandalf said, pointing to one of the entrances.  
  
"He's remembered!" Merry said, hopping up from his position on the floor, looking bored.  
  
"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!" Gandalf said, placing a large hand on Merry's shoulder. The Fellowship filed into the dark stairway. "Let me risk a little more light."  
  
The bright beam in Gandalf's staff bled through the shadows to reveal a magnificent hall with stone pillars perfectly align. Even Enellewyn couldn't subdue her amazement, despite her malice towards the dwarves.  
  
"Behold, the great Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf," Gandalf said, holding his staff in the air, the glow of his staff bleeding through the shadows.  
  
"There's an eye-opener no doubt," Sam whispered from Enellewyn's side. Walking along, admiring the fine craftsmanship, Gimli suddenly let out a shout of distress.  
  
"Gimli!" Gandalf yelled, as the dwarf took off, running into a room. The rest of the Fellowship followed. They found Gimli crouched in front of a stone tomb, sobbing hysterically.  
  
"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria," Gandalf said, reading the dwarf inscriptions grimly. "He is dead then. It is as I feared." Gimli let out another sob.  
  
"We must move on. We cannot linger," Legolas said in a hushed murmur to Aragorn. Enellewyn could also feel a lingering shadow, shrouding the room like a thick fog. Looking around shiftily, she tried to calm her unsettled mind.  
  
Meanwhile, Gandalf had picked up a dirty leather worn book, that looked like it was caked with ancient blood, much to Enellewyn's disgust. Suddenly she was startled out of her daze, practically jumping out of her skin.  
  
There was a loud series of crashes, and a wince from Pippin accompanied each and every one of them.  
  
"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf exclaimed, snatching his hat and staff from Pippin. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Pippin folded his small hands and looked down at them, abashed.  
  
"Frodo!" Enellewyn spun around, just in time to see Frodo's elvish sword gleaming a vibrant blue.  
  
"Orcs!" Legolas said, as if he'd known it all along. Aragorn threw down the torch he'd been holding aloft.  
  
"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn yelled. The hobbits huddled behind Gandalf, clutching their knives for dear life. Enellewyn whisked an arrow out of her quiver and fitted it into her bow.  
  
"They have a cave troll," Boromir said, sardonically. Legolas, Boromir and Aragorn proceeded to bar the doors with discarded dwarf axes.  
  
"Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!" Gimli growled, perched atop his cousin's tomb.  
  
As the first nick in the door appeared, Legolas shot his arrow. There was a horrible screech, a groan, and then a soundly thud. While Legolas fitted another arrow into his bow, a larger hole appeared and Enellewyn and Aragorn shot their arrows simultaneously.  
  
Instead of grabbing another arrow, Enellewyn unsheathed her long, curved elvish blade. Before long, the doors' waning strength gave in, and the orcs flooded in like the Anduin River.  
  
Various battle cries were shouted over the clamor of the horrible screeching of the orcs. Enellewyn leapt forward, slashing and cutting at the foes. The Fellowship branched out, fighting their own battles.  
  
There was a loud roar and a crash. Wooden splinters flew through the air. Enellewyn shielded herself from the onslaught. A gangly goblin came up to her, a malicious grin etched onto its, to say the least, displeasing features.  
  
Without a second thought, Enellewyn effectively severed his head from his neck. Putrid onyx black blood spewed out of its wound, splattering her dark hunter green tunic. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sam whacking orcs left and right with one of his cooking pans.  
  
"I'm getting the hang of this!" he said, catching his breath. Enellewyn grinned before turning back to the skirmish at hand.  
  
Suddenly, there was a thunderous roar, and a cave troll burst in with a large spiked club in his brawny hands. A chain was enclosed about his neck and several orcs had a hold of the other end.  
  
Immediately, Legolas stepped in front of it, shooting an arrow at its chest. It bellowed indignantly before killing a few more orcs. But Enellewyn had to turn away from what was happening with the troll, as large assemblies of orcs were grouped in front of her, baring their yellow teeth and giving her malicious grins.  
  
Enellewyn gulped. She was somewhat outnumbered, but swallowing her doubt, she lunged forward, her vivacious green eyes ablaze. Soon, after seeing that Enellewyn clearly wasn't someone that tolerated orcs, the remaining ones fled in different directions, seeking easier victims.  
  
Enellewyn wiped the foul blood from her hands and onto her tunic. She looked up in time to see Legolas climbing atop the troll's head and shooting an arrow into the troll's thick skin. The troll clawed at Legolas, trying to get him in his hands, but Legolas leapt down to the ground, managing to maintain poise at the same time.  
  
Enellewyn thought about the bragging rights Legolas would have after the war ended, so as the troll dragged his arm passed her, she grabbed hold, scrambling onto his hand.  
  
Leaping onto his shoulder, Enellewyn unsheathed her blade, and lodged it into his neck. Feeling that it didn't go in far enough, she kicked the hilt with her foot for good measure. The troll threw his head back as he pawed at empty air. Legolas took aim, and fired his arrow into the troll's mouth, effectively delivering the last blow.  
  
There was a deafening groan and a crash as the cave troll collapsed to the floor. Legolas stood in front of the motionless form, seeming satisfied with his work. Enellewyn just gripped the hilt of her knife and pulled it out with a sickening 'squelch!'  
  
Wiping the blood onto her leggings, Enellewyn placed it back into her sheath. What would mother think of me getting all this blood onto my clothing? Enellewyn couldn't help but think. Her attention was directed towards Aragorn and a presumably lifeless Frodo.  
  
"Oh no," Aragorn muttered, rolling Frodo over onto his back. Everyone had grim expressions and Sam looked like he was about to cry. There was an unexpected groan and Frodo heaved himself up. Sam's eyes lit up with happiness and relief.  
  
"He's alive," Sam said gratefully.  
  
"I'm alright. I'm not hurt," Frodo said, clutching his chest.  
  
"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn said in amazement.  
  
"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf said with a knowing smile, leaning heavily on his staff. Frodo opened his shirt slightly to reveal glittering armored mail. Enellewyn and Legolas's mouths both dropped open simultaneously.  
  
"Mithril! You are full of surprises Master Baggins," Gimli said, looking at the mail shirt remarkably. The air was filled with the terrible screeching of orcs and the clatter of armor against stone.  
  
"Quick to the Bridge of Kazad-dum!" Gandalf yelled urgently. In a flash the Fellowship were sprinting through Moria. They ran through Dwarrowdelf, orcs trickling down the pillars through large cracks that had accumulated over the years. Before long, they were surrounded.  
  
As Enellewyn stood their, bearing her sword in front of her, she made a vow to go down kicking and screaming should they capture her. But there was no need, as there was a deep guttural growl, and at the farther end of the spacious hall, there was a rich reddish orange glow emanating from the passageway.  
  
Enellewyn and Legolas both lowered their weapons, already knowing what was to come. Enellewyn shook with fear, knowing what the devils of Middle Earth were capable of.  
  
"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked, his voice only slightly unsteady.  
  
"A balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" Gandalf yelled, sprinting to their right, everyone following closely. Boromir pulled ahead, turning to another path. He stopped short, realizing the staircase ended there. Legolas rushed forward, pulling Boromir back, so they landed in a heap on the stone stairs. Without hesitation, they took a new route.  
  
"Gandalf!" Aragorn exclaimed.  
  
"Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near. Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!" Gandalf shouted over the din of the roaring and rumbling of the foundations of Moria. He shoved Aragorn in the right direction. In the distance, Enellewyn could see a bridge.  
  
The Fellowship surged forward until they came to a gap in the stairs. Legolas was the first to leap forward.  
  
"Gandalf!" Legolas beckoned for him to jump also. Gandalf jumped, landing safely on the other side of the staircase. Enellewyn went after him, eager to escape the Balrog of Morgoth that had ravaged so many of her people.  
  
It came to Legolas's attention that orcs had started shooting arrows at them. He took out one of his own, and fired, nailing an orc between the eyes. As one whizzed by Enellewyn, missing her only by a hair, she stretched her arm out, grabbing it in mid-air. Legolas looked at her, his lips forming a pout. Enellewyn just smirked and fitted the arrow into her bow. Bending her bowstring, she shot at the orc who she recalled had attempted to shoot the arrow in the first place and killed it efficiently.  
  
Boromir tucked Merry and Pippin under his arms. Heaving himself forward, a large chunk of the stairs fell away into the dark abyss. Aragorn and Frodo scrambled backwards to avoid falling also. Aragorn grabbed Sam and tossed him to the other side. Boromir caught him, and Aragorn went to Gimli, ready to do the same thing.  
  
But the dwarf held up a hand.  
  
"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" he said stubbornly. Swinging his arms back once or twice, he leapt, almost falling. Luckily, Legolas seized his beard at the last minute.  
  
"Not the beard!" Gimli yelled. Legolas pulled him up next to him. A crack began to form, and all of a sudden, the stairwell was declining ahead.  
  
"Lean forward," Aragorn advised Frodo.  
  
As they drew near, Legolas readied himself to catch one of them lest they fall. When they reached the rest of the group, they jumped on, before continuing to the bridge.  
  
"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf said, directing each of them.  
  
Enellewyn was the first to run across, trying to avoid looking down. The bridge was cracked and had narrow footing. It only took a short span of time for the Fellowship to arrive at the other side. But Gandalf had stopped in the middle and turned around to face the demon that approached.  
  
"You cannot pass!" Gandalf bellowed. All the power in Middle Earth seemed to radiate from him.  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo hollered in a panicked voice.  
  
"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" Gandalf held his staff up high, an ethereal blue glow coming from the tip. The balrog struck Gandalf with his fiery whip but it didn't cause any harm.  
  
"Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf growled, looking at the balrog with intense eyes. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf bellowed, ramming his staff onto the bridge with a deafening sound.  
  
Half of the bridge collapsed, and the balrog fell, tumbling down into the shadows. Gandalf turned around, a pained and weary expression on his face. Out of the darkness, the balrog's whip appeared, snaking itself around Gandalf's ankle, pulling him down.  
  
Gandalf gripped the cliff, trying to hold on.  
  
"No! Gandalf!" Frodo screamed. He tried to run forward to aid his old friend but Boromir held him back.  
  
"Fly you fools!" Gandalf uttered his last words before letting go. Frodo gave an anguished cry.  
  
"NOOOO!" Boromir carried him out. Enellewyn and Legolas looked back solemnly before turning away. Tears stung at Enellewyn's eyes as the faint sunlight hit her face.  
  
I hope you like this chapter! It was really agonizing to write this. I was kind of annoyed. But I got it through to you guys! Sorry it came kind of late!  
  
Response To Reviews: Response to Reviewers:  
  
Athena Diagon Cat-Maybe he does, but if he does, your not supposed to know! Do you want him to? Even if you did want him to, I'm really bad at writing romance! I can, but it's plenty harder than humor, action, adventure, etc.  
  
Yuhi-thedoerofevildeeds-Good point. I noticed this earlier and tried to make Enellewyn more mature, which was extremely hard after portraying her and Legolas as young, adventurous elven teens. Legolas's 'adult' character was already laid out for me by Tolkien, but for Enellewyn, my own original character, I needed to create a personality for her, and how she reacted to different events, whereas Legolas already has pretty predictable reactions. Once the sheer importance of the outcome of the war and its relation to the fate of Middle Earth sets in, Enellewyn gets more serious. It's sort of like a really, really late coming of age for Enellewyn. Think of it like Merry and Pippin. :o)  
  
Press that pretty periwinkle button! ;o) 


	10. VOTE!

This is LeggoMyLegolas40!  
  
Okay people, I'm posting up a poll! Would you rather have:  
  
Enellewyn has a crush on Legolas and I drop hints about it.  
  
Legolas has a crush on Enellewyn and I drop hints about it.  
  
There is no romance.  
  
Whichever one you choose, I'll drop the hints and everything in this story, but the real romance (which isn't even that romantic at all, but still somewhat) will turn up in my next and final installment of the Enellewyn and Legolas Trilogy. I'll try to write my story best as I can to fit the turnout of this poll/survey thingie. So cast your vote in a review!  
  
\/ \/ \/ 


	11. Men And Their Irregular Bathing Habits

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, okay! Just leave me alone! ::runs off sobbing and screaming::  
  
Thanks to everyone who voted! The outcome is: Enellewyn Has A Crush On Legolas! And to those of you who wanted it to be the other way around, I'm terribly sorry.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
As the sunlight hit her face, Enellewyn stumbled out of Moria along with the rest of the Fellowship. The hobbits were crying and Boromir had to restrain Gimli from running back inside to save Gandalf.  
  
Collapsing on the ground, Enellewyn cradled her head in her hands. Tears falling freely, she felt a pair of arms enclose around her. She cried into Legolas's tunic, not caring that a large wet blotch was accumulating rapidly on his front side.  
  
"Legolas, get them up!" Aragorn said, sheathing his sword.  
  
"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir said, sounding distraught.  
  
"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs!" Aragorn said. "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up!" Legolas heaved Enellewyn to her feet. He clapped her on the shoulder bracingly before going over to Merry and Pippin. Enellewyn could see that he was trying to get them up without seeming too mean.  
  
Trying to gain her composure, Enellewyn wiped her tear stained face on the sleeve of her shirt. Aragorn went and roused Sam.  
  
"On your feet Sam," he murmured.  
  
"Frodo!" Aragorn went ahead, spying the periannath. "Frodo!" Frodo turned.  
  
The Fellowship finally left, a deep depression hanging over them like a thick veil.  
  
*  
  
When the Fellowship reached Lothlorien, Aragorn looked slightly pleased, as they had made good time. Entering the woods, Enellewyn heard Gimli behind her.  
  
"Stay close young hobbits. They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An elf witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell, and are never seen again!" Gimli said in hushed tones, holding his axe at the ready, as if he were expecting something to leap out at him.  
  
Instead of snorting, and insulting Gimli, like she would have usually done, Enellewyn remained silent. In front of her, Frodo paused suddenly.  
  
"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked concernedly. Enellewyn heard a rustle from above.  
  
"Well here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox!" Gimli said. But he let out a small gasp, coming face to face with the point of a sharp arrow. Legolas stood on one side, his bow and arrow pointed at the elf. Enellewyn stood diagonal to him, pointing hers at another elf. The elf looked at her and sneered. Enellewyn sneered back. He looked faintly taken aback at her rudeness. This made Enellewyn smirk inwardly.  
  
"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot it in the dark," the rude elf said snottily. Before she could control her actions, Enellewyn had spoke.  
  
"Tell me about it." She rolled her eyes. Suddenly, realizing what she had said, her eyes widened. Aragorn and Gimli were glaring at her and Legolas just turned his eyes skyward.  
  
"Haldir o Lorien. Henio aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn." Aragorn said. Enellewyn translated in her mind. 'Haldir of Lorien. We come here for help. We need your protection.'  
  
Enellewyn pulled her bowstring so that it was taut, concentrating hard.  
  
"Aragorn, these woods are perilous. We should turn back!" Gimli said, his coal black eyes focused on the arrow point. Enellewyn heard him gulp.  
  
"You have entered the Realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come, she is waiting," Haldir said, turning around, the leaves rustling loudly under his cloak. Delving deeper into the woods, the trees grew to be bigger than Enellewyn's arm span and had an ethereal silver color to them. The three elves led them up to a flet, and one by one, each member of the Fellowship climbed up.  
  
"Mae Govannen, Legolas Thrandulion (Well met, Legolas son of Thranduil)."  
  
"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien," Legolas said in return. Enellewyn noticed that he completely skipped over her, looking at Aragorn. Enellewyn growled. Legolas squeezed her shoulder giving her a warning look.  
  
"A Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen," Haldir said.  
  
"Haldir," Aragorn said gratefully. Gimli looked offended.  
  
"So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves! Speak words we can all understand!" he growled.  
  
"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days," Haldir said contemptuously.  
  
"And you know what this dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqui ai durugnul (I spit upon your grave)." Haldir's eyes were now set in slits. Aragorn clapped his hand on the dwarf's shoulder in a reprimanding, annoyed sort of way.  
  
"That was not so courteous!" Aragorn scolded him.  
  
"You bring great evil with you. You may go no further," Haldir said.  
  
"Haldir o Lórien. Henio, aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn.  
  
(Haldir from Lórien.' 'Understand, I wish [i.e. please, understand!], we need you support [lit. it is necessary to us your help].' 'We need your protection' [Lit. 'it is needed to us your protection')," As Aragorn pleaded with Haldir, Enellewyn went to stand next to Legolas. His arms were folded across his chest, and he was staring mutely into the distance, his eyes blank.  
  
Enellewyn stared into his handsome sapphire blue orbs.  
  
"Enellewyn? Are you okay?" Legolas asked, looking at her strangely.  
  
"I'm fine," Enellewyn said with an uncomfortable laugh. 'Since when do I have thoughts like this about my best friend?!'  
  
"You will follow me," Haldir's relatively cold voice snapped her out of her daze. Following a trail, the sun was soon rising above the horizon. They stopped, and Enellewyn's breath caught in her throat.  
  
"Caras Galadhon. The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn, and of Galadriel, Lady of Light," Haldir breathed. Before she knew it, they were in the heart of Lothlorien. Her surroundings were bathed in silver light (from the trees, she assumed) and they were winding up a staircase to a magnificent flet.  
  
When the stairs ceased, the Fellowship grouped around a small set of steps. Descending down the miniature flight of stairs were two regal looking elves with their hands clasped. Light emanated from them so that it was nearly blinding. But no one looked away.  
  
'Welcome, Enellewyn Silverleaf. I have heard much of you.' Enellewyn nearly jumped at the fair voice in her head, but she contained herself. Feeling foolish, she remembered that the Lady of the Golden Wood was able to converse with people with her mind.  
  
"Nine there are here, yet ten there were that set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf, for I cannot see him from afar," Celeborn said. Before anyone could answer, Galadriel did.  
  
"He has fallen into shadow," she said, her eyes blank, staring at the Fellowship but not really seeing them. Celeborn looked at his wife questioningly. Enellewyn heard the voice in her head again. 'Tell me, young one. What befell Gandalf the Grey?'  
  
"He was taken by a both shadow and flame, A Balrog of Morgoth, for we went needlessly into the net of Moria," Enellewyn said remorsefully.  
  
"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose," Gimli sighed audibly, his face drawn into a frown.  
  
"Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad Dum fill your heart, Gimli son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief," Galadriel said, turning her electric blue eyes to Boromir who shuddered under her gaze.  
  
"What now becomes of this fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost," Celeborn said grimly.  
  
"The quest stand upon the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled," reading everyone's mind. "Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace within the lands of Lothlorien." As Galadriel said this, she saw her eyes focus in on Frodo's.  
  
Haldir led the Fellowship to where they would sleep, before taking his leave. Everyone began to get settled down, laying out bedrolls and taking the pillows and blankets that were provided for them. Fair voices floated through the air.  
  
"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas said, listening intently. Enellewyn knew what they were saying, but she did not let the tears sting at her eyes.  
  
"What do they say about him?" Merry questioned, looking around in wonder.  
  
"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near," Legolas said, turning. With that, he walked off.  
  
"Where are you going?" Enellewyn inquired, standing up also.  
  
"Just for a walk. I will be back soon," Legolas said indifferently. Enellewyn sat back down.  
  
"I bet they don't mention his fireworks," Sam said, fluffing his pillow. "There should be a verse about them." Standing up, he looked thoughtful for a moment. "They burst in stars of blue and green." Gimli let out a large snore and Aragorn had to silence him with a swift punch.  
  
"Or after thunder, silver showers, came falling like a rain of flowers," Sam's voice faltered, realizing that it didn't flow that well. "Oh that doesn't do them justice by a long road," he said, sitting down, disheartened. Aragorn strolled off in search of Boromir.  
  
By the time the Fellowship had fallen asleep, including Enellewyn, Legolas was sill not back from his walk. But there was an extra blanket covering her. Beside her, Legolas's bedroll was bare and empty. Wrapping her blanket around her, she went off in search of her friend.  
  
When she finally found him, he was lounging in a tree, his leg swinging leisurely.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Enellewyn asked. Legolas shook his head absentmindedly. Enellewyn slung the blanket over her shoulder and clambered up, coming to perch on a branch next to Legolas.  
  
"Back in a few minutes, huh?" Enellewyn said teasingly. Legolas grinned, and through the windows of his soul, Enellewyn could see the old child in his smile. The two spent the majority of the night, discussing various topics.  
  
When they returned, it was nearly dawn and the sun was rising. Over the next month, the Fellowship enjoyed Celeborn and Galadriel's hospitality. When it was finally time to leave, Enellewyn and the hobbits were reluctant to depart. As everyone helped pack the boats with their food stores and packs, Merry and Pippin sat in a boat that was docked near the bank of the river. Enellewyn helped Legolas pile the boats with bundles of Lembas, courtesy of the Lady herself.  
  
Legolas took one out with a flick of his wrist.  
  
"Lembas! Elvish waybread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man," Legolas said, taking a bite. Enellewyn saw that Pippin visibly blanched at his words.  
  
"Perhaps only one bite is not suitable for the stomach of a hobbit," Enellewyn said with a knowing smirk. As they left, Enellewyn heard Merry.  
  
"How many did you eat?"  
  
"Four," Pippin said, accompanied with a loud burp. Legolas and Enellewyn laughed to themselves. The Fellowship dined with Galadriel and Celeborn ("Stay, for you have not yet dined with us.") Celeborn ordered the Fellowship to form a line in front of several elves.  
  
"Never have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes," Celeborn said. Each she-elf held out a grey cloak and a green brooch in the form of a leaf. Enellewyn clasped hers around her neck. Celeborn took Aragorn aside while Galadriel presented her gifts.  
  
"My gift for you Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim. Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." Legolas ran his fingers over the fine craftsmanship in awe. Galadriel went on to Merry and Pippin. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war," Pippin looked at his, as if scared. "Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage." She now came to Sam. "And for you, Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope, made of hithlain." She passed him a coil of willowy silver rope.  
  
"Thank you my Lady. Have you run out of those nice shiny daggers?" Sam asked hopefully. Galadriel smiled. She came to Enellewyn. She held out her hand. In her palm was an emerald ring. It was crafted to look like a string of leaves, each one getting a bit larger as it neared the center. Enellewyn stared at it in admiration as she took it carefully.  
  
"It belonged to your great grandmother. She and I used to be friends. Before she died, she made me promise to give it to you," Galadriel said, smiling sadly. The ring slid smoothly onto Enellewyn's right index finger.  
  
"It's absolutely beautiful," Enellewyn said appreciatively. She hugged Galadriel and thanked her once more before going to join Legolas in their boat that was to be shared with Gimli.  
  
After many farewells, the Fellowship finally left. Galadriel saw them off, waving, the same ethereal glow shrouding around her. Legolas looked at the ring on Enellewyn's finger inquisitively.  
  
"I have never seen you so star struck over a ring," Legolas said as he rowed.  
  
"Women and their jewelry," Gimli said disapprovingly. Legolas nodded in agreement.  
  
"Men and their irregular bathing habits," Enellewyn said curtly. Legolas immediately began to protest.  
  
"I bathe regularly! And you know it Enellewyn Silverleaf!" Enellewyn couldn't protest to this.  
  
"But what about the dwarf?" The protesting stopped and Gimli just gave a sulky grunt, but did not object.  
  
"Humph!" Legolas and Gimli said together. Enellewyn smirked, relishing in the feeling of verbal victory.  
  
Response To Reviews:  
  
Alassea2-If I ever need someone to proofread when I'm feeling lazy, I'll e-mail you.  
  
Mojo The Rock Chick Munchkin-Sorry, only one. But perhaps Legolas will end up with someone else in the last installment? Hmm, you never know.  
  
Laegoleaf-Here, here! I was actually thinking of putting in romance for Me And My Best Friend's Wedding, but decided not to.  
  
Good? Bad? Yes, no, maybe so? Please review!! 


	12. What Has Enellewyn Gotten Herself Into?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And I can't come up with any catchy disclaimers.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Enellewyn lounged, the nose of the canoe cleaving through the clear, shining water. Legolas looked around at the scenery, rowing swiftly enough to keep up with the others. Enellewyn examined his face, golden hair, and cobalt eyes, looking so peaceful in the sunlight of midday.  
  
In fact, she felt like leaning over and...  
  
So astonished by her thought, she jumped, and the boat teetered on the water precariously. Gimli clutched the sides of the roomy canoe, letting out a grunt, Legolas looked briefly panicked, then calm again when the boat went still. Gimli gave her a murderous glare.  
  
Enellewyn had turned scarlet from the roots of her long dark hair to the very tips of her scuffed and battered boots. She shrugged, trying to act natural, and directed her head in the other direction, facing away from her boat mates.  
  
'What's happening to me? Best friends don't go together like that'. A small voice in the back of her mind objected to this. 'What if you like Legolas more than you know? Maybe even love-'  
  
But Enellewyn intercepted before the voice could finish its sentence. 'I do not! And how would you know anyway?' She questioned angrily, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
'Because, I'm your inner subconscious'. The voice said tauntingly. 'Well it's not true. I can't possibly. If I did, then I would've married him when I had the chance.' Enellewyn said, smirking inwardly.  
  
'But what if you're only just realizing your feelings towards him?' The voice relished in silent victory. 'Wait. Why am I talking to you anyway?' With that, she squeezed the small voice out of her head with a certain satisfaction you can only achieve after getting rid of something that is exceedingly annoying.  
  
They passed the Argonath, and further along the river, they docked the boats on the western shore. The making of camp commenced quickly.  
  
Getting out of the boat and stepping onto dry land, Enellewyn felt a chill make its way up her spine. Sam was dozing under a tree and Merry and Pippin were snacking on the Fellowship's stash of food. Aragorn announced the course they would take, but Enellewyn paid no heed to what he or Gimli were saying.  
  
She saw Legolas stride over to Aragorn.  
  
"We should leave now," he said, eyes shifting around uncertainly.  
  
"No," Aragorn said bluntly. "Orcs patrol the eastern shore, we must wait for the cover of darkness."  
  
"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it," Legolas said, but he was unable to dissuade Aragorn.  
  
There was a deep brooding feeling in the pit of Enellewyn's stomach. She also felt as if something dangerous approached, but she knew that Aragorn was stubborn at times, and it would be of no use to try and get him to take camp somewhere else.  
  
"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked suddenly. Sam sat upright. Aragorn's worried eyes roamed to Boromir's shield. Everyone quickly divided to help and find Frodo. Sam trotted off with Aragorn, Merry and Pippin determinedly ran off together, Legolas and Gimli also ran off in a hurried frenzy, leaving Enellewyn alone in the empty campsite.  
  
They searched through the forest, eyes darting around, trying to spy out the periannath, Frodo. Suddenly, Enellewyn heard shouting, and the noisy sound of crackling autumn leaves. She ran faster, coming to a clearing. Boromir was lying on the ground, pawing the empty air.  
  
"Frodo?" he sobbed, looking around for the small being. There was no sign of him anymore. He looked up at Enellewyn helplessly, standing on shaky legs.  
  
"Hurry, we must find, Frodo. I did something evil and treacherous," Boromir said, resolutely. Without waiting for her, he disappeared through the trees. Enellewyn followed, but she lost sight of him within minutes. Sprinting into another large clearing, she found Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli battling with forty some orcs. Enellewyn thought they looked bigger and more sinister than ever. With their heavier builds, they fought harder than ordinary orcs.  
  
Legolas was firing arrows, taking orcs down one by one. However, Enellewyn unsheathed her sword, killing an orc on sight. Gimli wielded his axe menacingly, knocking the breath out of one. It fell soundly to the ground.  
  
But they kept coming in giant waves, and a large group had cornered Enellewyn. As she fought ruthlessly, Enellewyn realized that she was desperately outnumbered and ran down the hill, into the forest.  
  
To her surprise, the orcs paused, before running in a different direction. Enellewyn wasted no time to ponder this strange event, and sprinted away, in search of her companions.  
  
A clear ringing sound weaved its way through the trees, but it stopped abruptly, to Enellewyn's great discomfort. She felt a deep foreboding, like a rain cloud that hung over her head wherever she walked.  
  
Enellewyn stumbled through thick underbrush, but stayed behind when a terrible sight met her eyes.  
  
Boromir was kneeling on the ground with two arrows protruding from his chest. One of the ghastly oversized orcs was standing in front of him, with an evil grin on his face, bow and arrow poised, ready to finish the kill. Merry and Pippin were charging at the onlookers of orcs, small elvish knives raised. But they only tumbled into the captive embrace of two of the orcs. Beads of sweat had accumulated on Enellewyn's brow. Merry and Pippin were yelling and shouting and the orc was pulling the bowstring taut as Boromir looked into the eyes of death.  
  
Enellewyn made a quick decision and ran for Merry and Pippin. She lunged at the orc that was carrying Merry, but it only shrugged her off like a mosquito on a scorching summer day.  
  
"Enellewyn!" Merry and Pippin yelled in unison as she fell to the ground with a thud. Soon the orcs dispersed into the forest, the hobbits' shouting fading away.  
  
Quickly, getting to her feet, Enellewyn turned to see another arrow plunging into Boromir's chest. He flew backwards at the impact of the hit. Sprinting, Enellewyn thrust her shoulder into his chest.  
  
They tumbled to the ground in a heap of limbs, and the orc rose over Enellewyn, rusted knife hovering over her head. A look of mild surprise passed over his face as he saw that Enellewyn was indeed, a woman.  
  
Enellewyn seized the chance and thrust her knee into the orc's groin. He toppled over, and retaliated with a swift kick to Enellewyn's stomach. She flew into a tree, and the menacing orc prepared to hurl its shield at her neck, but Aragorn tackled him, effectively knocking it down.  
  
As the two became engrossed in a scuffle, Enellewyn crawled over to Boromir who was lying limp at the base of the tree. He had taken on a pasty color, and blood was leaking onto his chin from his lip.  
  
"Enellewyn," Boromir gasped. "You have proven your worth as a warrior. Though I did not believe in you."  
  
"No, I abandoned you to death, something that no respectable warrior would do," Enellewyn said despairingly. Just then, Aragorn appeared beside her. Enellewyn nodded in understanding and stood up.  
  
When Legolas and Gimli arrived, Enellewyn had tears falling from her eyes, and Aragorn was sharing a few last words with Boromir. Bodies were littered around and there was a terrible smell in the air, but no one acknowledged it.  
  
Merry and Pippin were gone.  
  
"They took the little ones," Boromir said, chest heaving, breaths coming in ragged gasps. Aragorn shushed him. "Frodo. Where is Frodo?"  
  
"I let Frodo go," Aragorn said calmly. Legolas, Gimli, and Enellewyn looked on, sorrowfully.  
  
"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the ring from him." Enellewyn remembered him saying that he had done something 'evil and treacherous.'  
  
"The Ring is beyond our reach now," Aragorn said.  
  
"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all," Boromir was remorsefully.  
  
"No Boromir. You have fought bravely. You have kept your honor," Aragorn said soothingly. He went to take the arrows out, but Boromir stopped him.  
  
"Leave it! It is over. The world of men will fall. And the whole world will come to darkness. My city will fall."  
  
"I will not let the White City fall. Nor our people fail," Aragorn promised. Boromir groped for his sword. Aragorn put it in his hands. Despite herself, Enellewyn felt tears sting at her eyes, but she subdued them from falling.  
  
"I would have followed you, my brother. My captain. My king." And Boromir took his last dying breath, sword clutched in his calloused hands. Aragorn leaned over him, and kissed his forehead (A/N: I had a lot of problems typing this. I mean, I know it's supposed to be a sad time, but I still find it kind of weird. But never mind that.)  
  
The four of them helped make a casket for Boromir's body out of one of the canoes. Enellewyn saw that one of them was gone. She figured that Frodo and Sam had taken off with that one. They pushed the boat, with Boromir lying in it, down the river and it slipped over the Falls of Rauros.  
  
Legolas and Enellewyn hastily began pushing the boat off, into the water.  
  
"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore!" Legolas cried frantically. Aragorn stood, strapping Boromir's arm guards on his wrists as a token of remembrance.  
  
"You mean not to follow them," Legolas said.  
  
"Frodo's fate no longer rests in our hands," Aragorn said, looking into the distance.  
  
Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed," Gimli said, heaving an enormous sigh.  
  
"Not if we hold true to each other," Aragorn said, clasping a hand on each of Legolas and Gimli's shoulders. He looked at all of them.  
  
"We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light." A grin spread on my face. It was contagious and soon, both Legolas and Gimli's faces had smiles plastered on.  
  
"Let's hunt some orc!"  
  
"Yeah!" Gimli shouted in approval. He followed Aragorn into the forest. Legolas grinned at Enellewyn impishly and she thought she might faint despite herself. It was the same grin that had managed to stick with him for his whole life. Legolas vanished in the woods, cloak billowing out behind him.  
  
'What have I gotten myself into?' Enellewyn thought, before dashing after Legolas.  
  
And the desire to smooch Legolas grows! Lol. I didn't think this chapter was that good though. Ah, well.  
  
Response To Reviews:  
  
Moonbunny77-Sorry, no smooches until a loooong time. :o( I only do the LOTR movie lines because it feels incomplete not putting it in. But when I can, I'll try to just skip over it. Thanks for the tip!  
  
Please review! The number of reviews is starving to death!! 


	13. What If Gimli Knew?

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything of Tolkien's. Which sucks.  
  
Thanks to all my great reviewers!!  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
Aragorn, Legolas, Enellewyn, and Gimli. This was the order the four hunters were sprinting as fast as possible in.  
  
From her position behind Legolas, Enellewyn could hear Gimli grumbling to himself ("Need--puff—food—puff--rest. Stupid pointy elves,") irritably. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Aragorn, the cargo is getting tired!" Enellewyn yelled to him. Legolas laughed and Enellewyn hurried to catch up with him.  
  
"We cannot rest until nightfall," Aragorn said unwaveringly, not even earning a small chuckle out of him. Gimli gave an audible cry of outrage.  
  
"Sometimes he does not know when to quit." Enellewyn shook her head, staring at the determined weather-beaten ranger.  
  
"One of these days he will get himself killed," Legolas said mock somberly (A/N: Does that phrase make sense? I wasn't sure) before running ahead to speak with Aragorn about something they had found.  
  
Enellewyn admired him from afar, drinking in his handsome features. In fact, she was so engrossed in staring at Legolas that she didn't notice a certain dwarf scrutinizing her with a smug smirk on his face.  
  
'I knew she fancied the elf!' Gimli thought with apparent satisfaction. Enellewyn froze, feeling a presence staring at her. Gimli immediately turned away, looking up at the cloudless blue sky innocently. Looking around, her eyes passing over her surroundings, she forced her limbs back into a more comfortable position, not staring at Legolas for any long periods of time again until evening fell.  
  
When the sky turned dark, only a few pale stars twinkling feebly, Aragorn finally relented to Enellewyn and Gimli's griping and stopped to make camp. Enellewyn sat next to a small crackling fire, nibbling on a wafer of Lembas. Leaning on a boulder, she stared into the embers of the flame, her eyes oddly blank, a million thoughts coursing through her head like a rushing river.  
  
Enellewyn, of course, had been quick enough to spot Gimli spying on her as she stared at Legolas. It had taken a lot to try and not blush a fiery crimson. So she had taken to not staring at the handsome elf for several hours.  
  
'What if Gimli suspects that I like (or is it love?) Legolas? Of course he wouldn't. But what if he did? It was in plain sight that she was staring at Legolas, her best friend for three ages.'  
  
Enellewyn desperately tried to shrug off the irritating thoughts bouncing around in her head like a bunch of annoying elflings that had had a few too many stolen, sugary pastries from the kitchens.  
  
She was jerked out of her inner thoughts when Legolas plopped down next to her. He broke off a large piece of the elven wafer, breaking small portions off of it and popping them into his mouth.  
  
Gimli sat across from the pair, looking as if his face would erupt in a mad grin any second. Enellewyn felt her cheeks subconsciously heat up. Legolas looked from Gimli to Enellewyn, giving them quizzical looks.  
  
"Did I miss something?" he asked, swallowing the last of his wafer half. Enellewyn wrapped the Lembas in its emerald leaf wrapper mutely. Twisting her grandmother's ring in continuous circles, she tried to act as natural as possible.  
  
Gimli partially opened his mouth as if to say something, but a strange look passed over his face. It was gone just as quickly as it came, and instead of uttering anything, he hastily stuffed the last of his wafer into his mouth. The crumbs scattered on his beard, becoming entangled in the coarse red strands of dwarf hair.  
  
"Nothing," Gimli said, waving it off, even more lembas crumbs flying out of his mouth. Enellewyn let out a gusty breath she didn't even know she had been holding. Legolas glanced at her strangely, but he steered his attention towards his Dwarven friend, who was making a futile attempt to brush the crumbs off of his beard.  
  
"When will you learn proper manners, my friend? You are as bad as Enellewyn!" Legolas exclaimed, chuckling to himself. Gimli glared, and Enellewyn let out an uneasy, but relieved, laugh. And so, just like that, the subject was changed.  
  
That night, Legolas took the first watch. Enellewyn smothered the flame with a pail of water before drifting off to a fitful sleep.  
  
When morning dawned bright and it seemed, earlier than usual, Enellewyn was hesitant to get out of bed.  
  
"Enellewyn! Wake up!" Legolas prodded her with his foot. Enellewyn rose from her bedroll, stretching. She began packing her things and they were jogging across the landscape shortly.  
  
"Rohan!" Aragorn said, overlooking large open fields. "Home of the horse lords." He called out to Legolas.  
  
"Legolas! What do your elf eyes see?" Legolas leapt deftly from rock to rock until he had a good view.  
  
"The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" He yelled, eyes widening.  
  
"Saruman!" Aragorn murmured. Enellewyn, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli ran well into the night, until the sun rose above the hills.  
  
"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night," Enellewyn whispered with a sense of foreboding. Suddenly, the sound of pounding hooves filled her sensitive ears. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli dived behind a rock. Enellewyn quickly followed before the strangers spotted her.  
  
A fairly large sea of horses and riders came galloping out and Aragorn quickly jumped out from behind the boulder before they passed without notice. Enellewyn, Legolas, and Gimli followed.  
  
"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" Aragorn bellowed over the thundering of hooves. The riders veered to the right, directing their horses towards them. The men surrounded them, pointing lethal spears at their throats.  
  
"What business do two elves, a man, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" a stern looking man with grimy blond hair said from his perch atop his horse.  
  
"Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give you mine," Gimli said, trying to be friendly.  
  
"I would cut off your head...dwarf," he spat the word out like it was the filthiest thing in Middle Earth. "If it stood but a little higher from the ground." Enellewyn's eyes darkened with hatred for this disrespectful mortal. In a flash, Legolas had his bowstring bent and was pointing one of his deadly arrows at the man.  
  
"You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas snarled menacingly.  
  
Aragorn rested a hand on Legolas's arm and Legolas reluctantly put his arrow back in his quiver. His frosty glare still set on the man.  
  
"Amin n'rangwa edanea (I don't understand these humans)," Enellewyn said, rolling her emerald eyes skywards.  
  
"Amin weera yassen lle (I agree with you)," Legolas said. Eomer's (A/N: I was looking at the script and Eomer never tells Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli his name. Let's just pretend he did though! :o) attention was brought to Enellewyn.  
  
"And what is a woman doing with you? Surely she cannot protect herself!" Eomer said arrogantly. Enellewyn thought she was going to get into a fistfight with him, but she contained herself. What she wasn't expecting was Legolas to remove another arrow and fit it into his bow as quick as lightning.  
  
"Now you are testing my temper," Legolas said, pulling the bowstring so that it was completely taut. He nearly released the arrow, but Aragorn held him back.  
  
"Antolle ulua sulrim (Much wind pours from you mouth)," Legolas mumbled under his breath, returning the arrow to his quiver.  
  
Aragorn gave Legolas a murderous glare before returning to the matter at hand. He introduced himself and the rest of them, before explaining their dilemma.  
  
Only one of Eomer's statements truly reached Enellewyn's delicate and sensitive ears.  
  
"And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." He glanced meaningfully at Legolas and Enellewyn. They both clenched their fists simultaneously.  
  
"Auta miqula orqu (go kiss an orc)," Enellewyn murmured. Luckily, Aragorn or Eomer hadn't heard her or she probably would have been in for a severe punishment.  
  
Enellewyn zoned out on the rest of Eomer's speech, but was partly aware of Eomer riding away with his soldiers, leaving them with two sturdy horses ("Arod, Hasufel!")  
  
Aragorn climbed atop one while Enellewyn leapt onto the back of the gray. She patted the spot behind her and Legolas helped Gimli before hoisting himself up easily. Enellewyn spurred the horse into a canter, by whispering softly in its ear. Gimli nearly fell off, but kept a vice-like grip around Legolas's waist.  
  
"Did I miss anything important that that filthy human said?" Enellewyn asked casually.  
  
"He told us of a battle that occurred with the Uruk-Hai. We are heading to the area where they left the carcasses to see if Merry and Pippin are still alive," Legolas said, summarizing it bluntly.  
  
She wasn't really focusing on what he had just said because she felt his hands lightly wrap around her waist. Her cheeks turned a fresh scarlet. And even over the din of the howling winds, she could hear Gimli chuckling in the back.  
  
Spurring the horse lightly with her boots and pulling back on the reins, Arod stood back on his hind hooves. Gimli shouted a curse in Khuzdul and Enellewyn and Legolas just laughed.  
  
When they arrived, the putrid smell of burning flesh reached Enellewyn's nose. Aragorn quickly dismounted and began digging through the pile of Uruk- Hai bodies. Gimli tried to dismount the correct way but just ended up toppling over. He stood up, trying to keep his dignity. Legolas and Enellewyn descended from the horse's back gracefully.  
  
Enellewyn noticed a spear with a head perched at the top, its face still frozen in a terrible scowl. Gimli was digging through the carcasses with his axe. He emitted a small gasp.  
  
"It's one of their wee belts," the dwarf said remorsefully. Enellewyn's chest tightened. They couldn't be dead. Not now. Merry and Pippin were two of her best friends. She refused to believe that they were dead. They were smarter than that.  
  
Aragorn kicked a discarded helmet, sending it flying through the air. He let out a strangled cry and fell to his feet. Suddenly, he looked up.  
  
"A hobbit lay here. And another."  
  
Good? Bad? Am I making it too much like a Mary-Sue? I've been afraid of that. Please give me feedback; I love it when my readers review. I'm dying to just end this story and get to my last one! (Although I do love writing this story.)  
  
Response To Reviews:  
  
Alassea2-I can't have Enellewyn tell Legolas that she likes him during the Two Towers or the Return of the King because then it will ruin the plotline for my next story. But it will happen, just not so soon. I think Enellewyn is still kind of in that denial-about-liking-your-best- friend stage. But it shall happen.  
  
Candeebarz-I agree with you, but I'm not really in touch with my mushy, emotional, when somebody dies writing style. I will try to fit in her thoughts somewhere throughout the story. 


	14. He Nearly Tore Gimli's Beard Off!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Thanks to all my great reviewers!  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
Enellewyn trudged behind Legolas, taking in her surroundings. The leaves of the trees swayed to the music of the breeze, and goose bumps were rising on her arms. Everywhere around her she could hear the whispering of trees, which seemed much louder than usual, murmuring about these trespassers, two elves, a ranger, and a dwarf with an axe.  
  
"These are strange tracks," Aragorn said, bending down to finger the large footprint indented into the soil.  
  
Looking around, Gimli fingered a black substance that was splattered on a leaf. Enellewyn knew what it was right when she saw it. Gimli licked his finger.  
  
"Orc blood," Enellewyn said before he could say anything.  
  
"This forest is old, very old. Full of memory, and anger," Legolas said, listening intently as the wind carried the voices of the trees to his sensitive ears.  
  
The trees moaned, remembering the terrible axes that had cut down so many of their kin. Gimli wielded his axe like a madman. The trees seemed to shift, closing in around the small group.  
  
"The trees are speaking to each other!" Enellewyn exclaimed, spinning around, to look at the cluster of trees and then Gimli.  
  
"Gimli!" Aragorn whispered loudly. "Lower your axe!" He motioned to bring the axe down by his side. Gimli, shifted so the sharp head of the axe was resting on the ground. He grunted.  
  
"Aragorn, nad no ennas (Something is out there)!" Legolas said, looking around shiftily, his azure eyes searching the area fixatedly.  
  
"The White Wizard approaches," Enellewyn said knowingly, feeling a powerful presence and magic filling the air.  
  
"Do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us," Aragorn said, gripping the hilt of his sword. "We must be quick." Legolas took out his bow and fitted it with an arrow, bending the bowstring taut. Enellewyn did the same thing while Gimli held his axe in front of him protectively. Aragorn unsheathed his sword with deadly silence and precision.  
  
The four whipped around, Aragorn and Gimli wielding their weapons. Enellewyn was nearly blinded by a bright light. Aragorn's sword glowed red with heat and he dropped it hurriedly. Something similar happened to Gimli. Legolas fired his arrow but it merely ricocheted off the white light and broke into shards of wood.'  
  
"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," a deep and ominous voice said.  
  
"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.  
  
"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" Saruman said. Enellewyn thought this whole ordeal was a bit odd. If this person was Saruman the White, in allegiance with Sauron, wouldn't he have cast a spell on them already?  
  
"Who are you?" Aragorn said, squinting through the blinding light. "Show yourself!" Aragorn said, sounding both brave and frightened at the same time. Slowly, the light faded and a figure cloaked in white was discerned.  
  
"Gandalf?" Enellewyn said, in awe.  
  
"It cannot be. You fell," Aragorn said disbelievingly.  
  
"Through fire, and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought the Balrog of Morgoth," Gandalf said, gripping his long glowing white staff in his hand. Legolas, Enellewyn, Aragorn, and Gimli listened intently as he told his story. "Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin on the mountainside. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead. And every day felt like a life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I had life in me again. I have been sent back, until my task is complete."  
  
"Gandalf," Aragorn said in relief.  
  
"Gandalf? Yes that is what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey, that was my name."  
  
"Gandalf," Gimli said happily.  
  
"I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide," Gandalf said. "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride with all speed," Gandalf said as he walked at a brisk pace through Fangorn.  
  
Before long they were at the edge of the forest and Gandalf motioned for them to come to a halt. He let out a shrill whistle that seemed to pierce the atmosphere. All of a sudden, three horses could be seen cantering towards the small group of travelers. Enellewyn recognized two of them as Arod and Hasufel, but the third one was unfamiliar.  
  
"That is one of the mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas said, in awe.  
  
"Shadowfax," Gandalf said, rubbing the horse on the nose affectionately. "He is the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers." Legolas spared another fleeting glance at the magnificent horse before mounting Arod gracefully, Gimli and Aragorn following suit. But Enellewyn cautiously approached the regal snowy white horse.  
  
She reached out the hand with her grandmother's ring on it towards Shadowfax's neck. His neck tensed and his large blue eyes rolled madly, the whites showing.  
  
"Vanimle sila tiri (Your beauty shines bright)," Enellewyn whispered soothingly. Somehow, it felt like she could hear the thoughts of the great horse in her mind. It sent chills ricocheting up her spine.  
  
Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli watched silently. Gandalf just stared from Enellewyn's ring to Shadowfax with a knowing smile on his wizened face.  
  
Gradually, Shadowfax's body ceased its trembling, and his eyes returned to normal. Enellewyn was snapped out of her reverie when Gandalf placed a gentle arm on her shoulder.  
  
"Come, we have wasted much time." Enellewyn looked at Gandalf apologetically, rubbing her slender hand down Shadowfax's neck once more before hurriedly mounting Arod's back. Gimli was now riding behind Aragorn and Enellewyn allowed herself a small grin. Immediately, she regretted doing so as Gimli was smirking madly.  
  
Enellewyn just gave him a murderous glare before holding onto Legolas's waist. This only caused Gimli to chuckle a bit too loudly, but it ceased once Hasufel lurched forward at Aragorn's request.  
  
Enellewyn laughed as Legolas spurred Arod into a canter. As they rode on, Enellewyn pondered over the properties of her ring. Gandalf was not the only one who had noticed that Shadowfax had significantly become calmer when he caught sight of the ring on the index finger of Enellewyn's right hand.  
  
"Enellewyn?" Legolas said, his voice slightly muffled over the din of the wailing winds. But Enellewyn heard his smooth voice easily. He did not wait for her to answer, but launched into his question.  
  
"Shadowfax is one of the mearas, so how did he warm up to you so quickly? When Gimli went near him, he nearly tore his beard off," Legolas said, curious, albeit he was laughing at the aspect of Gimli's snarled beard ripped from his face by a horse.  
  
"I'm not sure," Enellewyn said. "But I think it had to do with my ring," Enellewyn said, marveling at the fine craftsmanship of the emerald green leaves on the ring.  
  
"Didn't Galadriel tell you the properties of that ring?" Gandalf asked somewhat skeptically, slowing so that the horses could have a short rest, though Shadowfax seemed nonchalant.  
  
"No. She just said that it used to be my grandmother's and she had made Galadriel promise to give it to me," Enellewyn said, staring at the ring again, trying to see if there was anything that could be peculiar about it. She looked at Gandalf expectantly.  
  
"Well, I knew your grandmother. Not very well, but we had been acquainted and she got along surprisingly well with Shadowfax (I suppose he remembered the ring and warmed up to you.) She lived in Doriath when the kingdom was still in its prime years. Quickly, she became fast friends with Galadriel who was only about one thousand five hundred years old at the time. The same age your grandmother was.  
  
"And one day, the two of them took a trip to Nargothrond (A/N: I think it was a dwarf settlement ruled by an elf that was destroyed during the time of the Silmarillion, but I'm not sure. I just know there were dwarves there) and the dwarves were so enchanted with Voronwë, that they gave her one of their finest pieces. That ring," Gandalf said, looking at Enellewyn with a small grin on his face.  
  
Legolas and Enellewyn had been listening silently and intently until now.  
  
"I will let you figure out the rest." Gandalf grinned and gave Enellewyn a small smile before riding ahead next to Aragorn and Gimli.  
  
For the rest of the way to Edoras, Enellewyn pondered quietly to herself.  
  
Soon, a large settlement could be seen perched on the very peak of a hill that seemed touch the clouds.  
  
"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over the king is now very strong," Gandalf stated as they halted in front of Rohan's capital.  
  
The three horses cantered up to the Golden Hall, slowing the horses as they went through the village. Most of the people were elderly, dressed in dull grays, browns, and blacks.  
  
"You'd find more cheer in a grave yard," Gimli commented, glancing at the villagers' miserable expressions. They tied their horses to a fence and trekked up the stone stairs to the majestic Golden Hall of Rohan.  
  
Two guards met them at the top.  
  
"I cannot allow you before Thedoen King so armed, Gandalf Grayhame—by order of Grima Wormtongue," a stocky guard said. Gandalf nodded at the three of his companions.  
  
Aragorn handed over his sword, and Gimli passed his axe over reluctantly. Legolas flicked his wrists and handed over his elvish twin knives, bow, and quiver of arrows. Enellewyn handed over her sword, quiver, and bow, but not without a comment.  
  
"If you touch any of my weapons, you will be on the floor before you can even try to react," she said with a threatening edge. The guard nodded in response, leaning the weapons on the wall.  
  
"Your staff," the guard said, eyeing Gandalf expectantly.  
  
"You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf asked. The guard let them pass hesitantly. Gandalf gave Legolas and Aragorn a reassuring glance. The look on Aragorn's face screamed 'This isn't going to work!'  
  
The heavy doors were heaved open and the four travelers entered. At the end of the oblong room was a figure sitting in a throne, the hunched and bent figure of Theoden, King of Rohan.  
  
Good? Bad? I'm kind of nervous on this chapter. And I am really sorry that it took so long for me to post this chapter! Spring Break is in three days and I'm going to Florida for vacation. I'll only be gone for one week though!  
  
Please review! ^___^ :o) 


	15. Enellewyn Wears A Dress

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; sorry I can't come up with any clever disclaimers! :o(  
  
I'm REALLY, REALLY, REALLY sorry that I didn't post this up sooner! My computer went wacko and kept freezing up, so I'm forced to use my sister's computer! Please forgive me and read this! Sorry for the two-week delay!  
  
By the way, I made a few revisions in Chapter 12 and 13 (which really should be Chapter 11 and 12, but are Chapter 12 and 13 because of that Author's Note I put up). Please read it and tell me what you think!  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the greatest and I always love the support you give me!  
  
By the way, a quick A/N: I skipped the part with Theoden when Gandalf removes Saruman's spell since I got a review that said my previous chapter was really just kind of telling the story with the addition of another elf, and I agree. That doesn't mean that I'll skip a lot, just the part with Theoden. Happy reading!  
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
Enellewyn stared out at the vacant fields of Edoras. There were no trees, bursting with their rich green leaves, only the tall yellow grass moving with the wind. She felt extremely homesick, and had an overwhelming desire to climb a sweeping tree in the forests of Mirkwood where there was only peace and quiet.  
  
To be away from war was a great privilege, but she was sure that that was nearly impossible in the times of these dark days of battle and grief. _'What of Ada and Naneth? Has war paid its visit to Mirkwood?'  
_  
There was a deep and sinister feeling in the pit of her soul. She immediately tried reassuring herself, thinking of Mirkwood's many strong forces of elves.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of a horse neighing filled her ears. The sound was shrill, and told of much torment. Enellewyn's eyes searched, until she gazed upon the stable. She hurried there, wanting to see what the commotion was about.  
  
When she arrived at the stable, it was quite empty except for two men. Each of them grasped two ropes that were tied to the halter of a beautiful pure white mare. Her ghostly blue eyes rolled wildly, nostrils flared with her ears bent back.  
  
Her hooves kicked against her stall door, the hatch's rusty nail barely lasting the strength and willpower of the mare. Enellewyn wandered over, soothing words tumbling out of her mouth.  
  
"Vanimle sila tiri (your beauty shines bright)," Enellewyn said as she took the ropes from one of the men. He quickly ran off, looking frightened. "Nan' cormlle naa tanya tel'raa (But your heart is that of a lion's)." The mare lowered her forelegs to the ground, stamping her hooves restlessly. Her breaths came deep, and she was sleek with sweat from the long struggle.  
  
"What is her name?" Enellewyn asked the stable hand.  
  
"She doesn't have one. We found her roaming around the fields only a few days ago. The King said to turn her loose. He said she is too wild to bear a rider," the man explained.  
  
"You can take her if you want. I'm sure the King wouldn't mind. We sure wouldn't. She's enough trouble as is!"  
  
"I will take her. Thank your king for me," Enellewyn said, stroking the mare's silky soft mane.  
  
Running out of the stables, the man did not look back. Suddenly there was a voice behind her.  
  
"You do not know how fortunate you are." Enellewyn turned to see King Theoden's niece, Eowyn. She vaguely remembered her.  
  
"Why say that?" Enellewyn inquired curiously.  
  
"You are free to do what you please: wear the clothes of a male, ride horses whenever you want, fight in battle. I am restrained from those things," Eowyn said somberly.  
  
"Don't be so sure. My mother has to wrangle me into dresses," Enellewyn said with a laugh. Eowyn let out a quiet chuckle.  
  
"My uncle has spoken of you. He disapproves of your walking around, acting and dressing like a man," Eowyn said.  
  
"Well, if that's the way your king feels, though I hope he remembers that I am not one of his subjects, but am of the wood elves of Mirkwood," Enellewyn said, trying not to sound too contemptuous. Eowyn said nothing; instead, she looked down at her hands.  
  
"I should go," the nervous mortal said, rising abruptly. Without another word, she was out the door. Enellewyn sighed. The white mare that had—until now—been waiting patiently tugged at her tunic, kicking against the stall door.  
  
"Oh, fine," Enellewyn said, snatching the bridle from its holder. Once the mare saw the bridle, she reared up, snorting. Enellewyn tried to quiet the horse, touching a slender hand to her silky neck. The horse quieted and Enellewyn eased the bridle over the mare's head. _'What of a name for this mare? She is mine after all,'_ she thought, doing the buckles and making sure it was loose enough.  
  
She unlocked the stall door, leading the mare out of her cramped stall. Stepping over the barn's scuffed, dirt-covered threshold, Enellewyn mounted.  
  
"How about Lirimaer? 'Lovely One.'" She asked. The mare snorted excitedly in approval. "A perfect name for such a fine horse." Lirimaer whinnied, not at all trying to hide her shining pride.  
  
Enellewyn spurred her into a slow trot, murmuring comforting words, so the beautiful horse wouldn't become panicked. Before long, Lirimaer began galloping across the plain. Enellewyn hollered as the adrenaline surged through her veins.  
  
When the Golden Hall of Edoras was merely the size of her thumb, Enellewyn stopped Lirimaer in mid-gate. From her perch atop Lirimaer, Enellewyn felt calmer and more peaceful than she had in days. She took a deep refreshing breath, the bitter, whistling wind passing by.  
  
Suddenly, she heard the near silent clopping of a horse's hooves against the hard earth. Turning around, she saw Legolas riding towards her. He stopped next to her.  
  
"Lle naa vanima (you are beautiful)," he murmured. Enellewyn nearly fell off of Lirimaer's back. She did a double take. _'Did he just say that to me?!'_ Enellewyn thought. Joy rushed through her, but froze and shattered once she realized that the handsome elf was talking to the horse, not her.  
  
Enellewyn's face fell, and she swerved to the right, trying to hide her disappointment. Lirimaer snorted in protest.  
  
"Wait, Enellewyn!" Legolas brought Arod to trot next to Lirimaer. "You are wanted at the Golden Hall. We are leaving for the great fortress of Helm's Deep tomorrow."  
  
"Oh," came Enellewyn's terse reply through gritted teeth. She knew there was no reason to be angry. Poor Legolas didn't even know why she was being so unreasonable. 'I don't even know why I'm being so unreasonable!' she thought. _'I shouldn't get irritated just because Legolas said Lirimaer was beautiful instead of me. Of course I shouldn't. Why would I? Just because I think I may love my best friend of two thousand five hundred years? No, of course not. That's unreasonable.'_  
  
She was jolted out of her thoughts when Legolas asked her a question.  
  
"Where did you get the horse?"  
  
"Her name is Lirimaer. They didn't want her so they offered her to me," Enellewyn said, trying not to sound as cold as she had before.  
  
"It seems like they lost a magnificent horse," Legolas commented. Enellewyn nodded mutely. _'Should I tell him? No. Well it's better to just get it over with I suppose,'_ Enellewyn thought.  
  
"Legolas--"  
  
"Want to race?" Legolas asked, clearly trying to break the tension, ignoring Enellewyn's prelude to her question.  
  
"Well, actually--" Enellewyn began. But Legolas had already raced off across the empty, widespread plains.  
  
"I wanted to tell you something."  
  
When Enellewyn stepped into the hall, it was empty except for an elderly woman with pursed lips that was tapping her foot impatiently on the cold floor.  
  
"Um, excuse me? Where is everyone?" Enellewyn asked the woman. She looked at her with coal black eyes.  
  
"Are you Enellewyn?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Enellewyn answered with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Good. I'm supposed to take you to your room. By the way, I'm Freda." After this was said, Freda grabbed her arm, wrapping her surprisingly vice-like fingers around Enellewyn's elbow. She led her through winding hallways until they came to a plain brown door.  
  
Freda opened it with a metallic click. Furs were lining the floors and there was a bed pushed up against the wall. A bureau and a small table were lined up next to each other.  
  
"First you'll have to take a bath. I'll lay out the proper clothes for you." Pushing a towel into her hands, she ushered Enellewyn into the small bathroom, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Enellewyn cringed, before turning her attention to the steaming tub of water before her. She peeled off her mud-stained clothes and climbed in. She scrubbed her hair to rid it from the dirt and grime that had accumulated over the duration of the quest.  
  
When she felt cleaner than she had in a long time, Enellewyn clambered out of the tub, wrapping the towel around her.  
  
She squeezed the excess water from her hair so that it trickled into the bathing tub. Walking out, she jumped when she realized that Freda was still there busying herself with organizing several pieces of clothes in her bureau.  
  
Another maid had come in while she had been bathing.  
  
"Get dressed," Freda said, nonchalantly motioning to the dress spread out across the bed. It was deep red with billowy sleeves and a golden trim.  
  
"No," Enellewyn said simply.  
  
"Nonsense! Put it on!" Freda said, hands on her hips. "It's either that, or this." Freda held up a hideous floral print dress. Enellewyn blanched. She snatched it from the bed at stomped into the bathroom.  
  
"I thought so!" Freda called after her. Enellewyn slammed the door behind her. After she had dried herself off, Enellewyn stumbled into the dress. Straightening it, she consulted the full-length mirror that was leaning against the wall.  
  
Despite herself, she had to admit that she didn't look that bad. And maybe it would catch Legolas's eye. Enellewyn came out of the bathroom cautiously.  
  
"Don't look so scared! We need to get you ready!" Freda said, pushing her into a stool. Her and the other maid immediately went to work with her dark hair. They ruthlessly brushed through knots and snarls, Enellewyn wincing every time the teeth of the comb caught on one.  
  
When they had finally gotten her hair tangle-free and smooth, they went to work weaving white flowers through her hair. When the two finished, Enellewyn stood up to go see herself in the mirror, dreading what she would see.  
  
As she stood in front of the mirror, her arms went limp by her sides. She actually looked pretty—if such a thing existed for Enellewyn. The outfit was elegantly put together and the contrast of the white flowers against her dark hair complimented the dress. 'I sound like Naneth!' Enellewyn thought, horrified.  
  
But before she could ponder this disturbing thought anymore, Freda had grabbed her arm and was leading her out the door.  
  
"Dinner is just starting. The King and your companions are holding a meeting." 'Why did they need to dress me up for a meeting and dinner?' Enellewyn thought at she stumbled into the enormous hall. Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli were already seated at one of the wooden tables. Gandalf was conversing quietly with Theoden.  
  
There were also two small children sitting across from her companions, eating soup and bread as Eowyn wrapped them in blankets.  
  
Six heads turned as Enellewyn entered, and her face blushed deep scarlet. Legolas looked dumbfound, his jaw forming a perfect 'O' while Gimli just looked surprised, perplexed, and then amused. Aragorn only looked astonished at his usually so unfeminine friend, but recovered quickly.  
  
Gandalf looked slightly amused, but Enellewyn had a feeling that he was more amused at everyone's reactions than her appearance. Eowyn, merely looked astounded, probably because of the subject of conversation they had had earlier. Enellewyn sat down at the table, wringing her hands nervously, as Legolas's stare was still focused on her.  
  
"Enellewyn! You look......different," he finished awkwardly.  
  
"I know, I look bad," Enellewyn said, covering her furiously scarlet face.  
  
"No, I didn't mean that you look bad, just different," he finished. Gimli listened to the conversation and looked at the two out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Well if it's any help, I didn't do it. A maid, Freda, made me," Enellewyn said.  
  
"Well, she did a good job. You look......good," Legolas said, a slight red tinge coloring his cheeks.  
  
Gimli chuckled into his hand as Enellewyn shielded her face from Legolas's view. When the meeting finally ended, Enellewyn had officially decided that looking pretty wasn't worth it and that dresses were too itchy anyway.  
  
So when everyone filed out the room, Enellewyn stopped Eowyn before she could disappear.  
  
"Could you do me a favor?" Enellewyn asked.  
"Of course," Eowyn said.  
  
"Do you have a needle and thread that I could use?"  
  
"I will bring it by your room."  
  
"Thank you," Enellewyn said gratefully, hiking up her dress and running to her room.  
  
Later that night, when Eowyn stopped by Enellewyn's room with a large spool of thread and a sharp rusty needle, she opened the door to find fabric strewn all over the floor. In the middle of it all was Enellewyn, sitting on the bed, cutting a large piece of fabric out of an atrocious pink, floral dress with a hunting knife.  
  
Eowyn knocked lightly on the door to let Enellewyn know that she was here.  
  
"Oh! Thanks!" Enellewyn said, getting up and tiptoeing across the room so as not to step on the fabric.  
  
Eowyn nodded to Enellewyn before closing the door. Enellewyn rubbed her hands together. _'It's going to be a long night.'  
_  
Like it? Hate it? Please review anyhow; I would love to see what you think. And I'm really sorry about the major fan fiction coma I had!  
  
By the way, the detail about Enellewyn's ring and its magical properties, well I need some suggestions on what I should enable the ring to be ale to do. Please send in any ideas!  
  
Response to Reviews:  
  
Alassea2-Of course I won't leave out the twins! Of course no one's ever seen them (no thanks to Peter Jackson! What is up with that anyway? Leaving poor Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel out of the loop), but in my mind they're VERY HOT!   
  
Moonbunny77-Yeah, I know Chapter 14 really stunk, so hopefully you thought this one was better! I tried adding L/E Action in said chapter but I couldn't think of anything. Sorry! And I don't even know why I did that with the horse thing. I'm weird sometimes. Oo 


	16. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Notice: This story is officially discontinued. I'm really sorry if you wanted to see what the ending was, but I felt that it wasn't really going anywhere. If you want you can read the sequel to this (though you probably won't want to) Dancing With the Balrog. In the first chapter, there's more of an explanation as to why I'm ending this story.

Thanks for your cooperation,

LeggoMyLegolas40


End file.
